Unexpected Events
by GuitarMaster1501
Summary: Summary: Buffy and Faith are secretly madly in love with each other, but when something happens to Faith will Buffy still love her? Will they ever confess their undying love to each other? Will a bunch of random unexpected events push them apart? Set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy and Faith are secretly madly in love with each other, but when something happens to Faith will Buffy still love her? Will they ever confess their undying love to each other? Will a bunch of random unexpected events push them apart? And will I stop saying will? read to find out the answers!

Faith POV:

So here I am, walking with the most beautiful girl in the world, her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and her gorgeous tanned body covered with sweat. She's rambling on (as usual) about something but I'm not really paying attention to shit she's saying-I'm too busy ogling her goodies, and trying hard to seem like I'm listening to her. Occasionally I'll nod and make a sound of approval to act as though I'm listening, but when she suddenly screams duck and I'm not paying attention I find myself staring up into the starry night sky with my nose hurting like a bitch.

"Fuck!" I say as I look up to see Buffy busy fighting a vampire. The guy looks pretty big so at least I didn't get knocked on my ass by some small pathetic lookin vamp, or we really would have a problem even though I was caught off guard. I was about to get to up and show the bastard what I'm made of, but laying on the ground while watching buffy do her moves is even better. By the time I got up the guy was dust.

"You ok?" Buffy asks. I smile and dust myself off like nothing has happened and respond. "Five by five B, the vamp didn't do much damage." I say falling in step with her as we go back to her house."You sure? cause your nose is bleeding and it took you quite a while to get up" She says smiling. I only roll my eyes and check my nose and low and behold I am bleeding! Ahh oh well nothing a tissue can't fix.

We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and from the way she keeps glancing my way smirking I think she's up to something. Maybe plotting a way to get me in bed to satisfy her case of hornies, I smile at this thought. But I think we all should know by now the girl is straight as a tooth pick and she wouldn't ever see me in that way unfortunantly. So as we walk up to her front door I get all nervous for some fuckin reason and start getting hot under the collar.

"So tonight was fun." Buffy says turning to me before she walks into her house, with that cute err I mean stupid smile still on her face. "Really? It just seemed like a regular day on the job to me." I say with a shrug, and then all of a sudden she gets this glint in her eyes and I know she's about to bring something up that's either going to annoy or embarrass me. "Yeah well for me it was fun seeing you getting punched in the face by some weak vampire." Buffy says innocently while I glare at her. "Well, if I was payin attention he would've been dust in 5 seconds." I say with a look that dared her to disagree with me, she only smiled and responded. "Well if you weren't to busy checking me out you would've had a slim chance of beating him." After that she quickly retreated into the house leaving me staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the door. I knew it! She noticed me starin at her this whole time, I wonder why she didn't call me on it. And with a smirk I walk off of her porch thinking that in the back of my mind she likes it when I look at her.

When close to my motel I start to feel a strange buzz like there's a vamp around, but it's kinda diffrent. Then, suddenly, I feel a bone aching pain shoot through my body. It feels like all my bones are being broken and my body is collapsing in on itself from the inside. The pain is unbearable and with a loud scream everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith POV:

"Shit." I mumble as I try to sit up and soothe my aching head. Did I get mugged in the head by a vamp again? As the my eyes slowly adjust and the feeling comes back to my aching body I notice that I'm naked and also that I'm out in the middle of the woods.

"What the hell?" I say as I jump up quickly to assess my surroundings. Yeah, I realize, I really am in the middle of the woods in all my naked glory, and that's when I start to panic. Did I get raped? I looked down at myself and I don't really see any signs of rape-no marks and no blood, just my muscles aching like a bitch. I look around to see if my clothes are anywhere around but no, they're no where in sight. Oh great, I think, I'll have to walk to my motel naked, hell that is if I can find it.

I start walking out of the woods, and in a few short minutes I find myself on the college campus of the sunnydale college with people staring at me like I've gone crazy...and they're probably fuckin right. I smile at a few people as I try to walk quickly to my motel and get a few appreciative looks which, though annoying, I took with great pride, hey I can't help that my body is gorgoeous. But in all fairness they did get the finger so we're basically even.

Luckily, when I make it back to my motel, the bastard who owns the place isn't around so I let myself in (and since I'm the only person there, I stay naked and grab me a good ol bottle of cold beer.) Now only if I could remember what the hell happened last night.

Buffy POV:

I try to hide a laugh while looking at Xander's very pale face; Anya made one of her famous cringe-worthy comments about sex and Xander is basically panicking at the new revelation of his weird bedroom fetishes. Never knew he was into whips and ball gags, and oh yeah furry hand cuffs.

"Anya! Remember that talk we had about not saying stuff like that in public!" Xanders whines as me and Willow smirk, giving each other a knowing look.

"So uhh there hasn't been much demon activity going on lately?" Tara says trying to divert the awkwardness. I guess she's the only one in the room besides Xander who does not find the previous conversation funny, even Dawn is laughing a little. I decide to let the matter go for now, but I'll definitely bring it up later, trust me on that!

"And that can only mean one thing." Willow says rolling her eyes.

I frown knowingly and finish the thought on everyone's mind. "Something really big is gonna be coming sooner or later, I bet ten bucks somebody is gonna try to open the hellmouth."

"I bet fifty the guy is gonna claim to the most badass out of all the big bads there have been." Xander says a bit too eagerly, and I silently laugh again.

"Hey no fair! They all claim that!" Willow says with a small pout, I see Tara smile at her and kiss the corner of her lips...they're so cute together. Now only if I could get Faith to kiss me...

"The point is daddy needs some money." Xander says smiling, and I just can't help but to say something. "Oh you're out of duct tape?" I ask innocently as everyone laughs again-even Tara is giggling a bit, and when I thought Xander's face couldn't get any more red Giles comes busting in like an idiot.

"We need to have a meeting now! I'm afraid there's been some serious demon activity reported last night and with what happened I believe we have a serious case on our hands!" He says running to join me, Xander, Tara, Willow, Anya, and Dawn at the table.

"Yes! Tell us all about what happened!" Xander says happily, Giles just gives him a weird look and glances around the table.

"Where's Faith?" He asks and we all shrug.

"I've tried calling her but she won't pick up." I say, he sighs and cleans off his glasses. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Well can you please go and see if she's in her room, we need to talk about this as soon as possible and I do not want to repeat myself when she is present." I nod and grab my jacket, I say my goodbyes and tell them I'll be back as soon as possible.

I knock on her door and after a few seconds of hearing a few shuffles in the closed off room I hear her voice.

"If I owe you money get lost, If I don't you better have a good fuckin reason of knockin on my door." Well someone is a bit grumpy aren't they?

"Fath, it's me, open up." I say frowning for only a quick second at the chipper in my voice, am I really that excited to see Faith? When she opens the door I find myself staring at her like a maniac, she's in a white tank top that really shows how great her tits are and small black panties...yeah, I just creamed myself. I shift from foot to foot as I try to avoid eye contact and try hard not to stare too long at any part of her shapely tanned body. God you don't know how hard that is!

She clears her throat, and raises her eyebrow smirking, waiting for me to answer. I blush and look down for a second, gosh how can she make me feel like such a school girl.

"Umm there might be a new big bad and Giles wants to talk to us about it." I say (well, half mumble.)

"Ok cool well I gotta get dressed so..." She trails off as she looks at me like she's expecting something, at first I'm confused but I soon realize she wants me to come in. Oh boy! Should I go in..? I mean Faith is practically naked and I don't know if I could keep my cool if I'm alone in a room with her. I could barely control myself last night with her staring at me and all, actually I had a good time thinking about it while I satisfied my post-slayage hornies. But low and behold, I step across the threshold into her room...let's hope I can control myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A note from the author:

I have decided to make this fanfic an AU! Allow me to apologize for any confusion about when the story is set. Also, Faith has a Boston accent and doesn't speak 'properly' so if there are some misspelled words when dealing with Faith's POV just know it's not a mistake :D Also I wanna say thanks to 'twin who likes to travel' for reviewing and everybody else who has so far! Again sorry about any confusion-this is my first so bear with me, I'll get better lol. I want add that Faith never met the mayor, so she never turned evil.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Buffy POV:

So here I sit on Faith's bed, thank god she went to change in her bathroom. I look around the room and it's surprisingly neat, for some reason I always thought of Faith as the messy unorganized type. And as I lay back on her bed I can't help but to smell the sheets and pillow..they smell like Faith, like honeysuckles and new leather. I hug a pillow close to my body and close my eyes, inhaling the smell of my secret crush as I relish in the thought of Faith and I both sleeping in the same bed.

"B what are you doing?" I jump and throw the pillow across the room when I hear Faith's voice. She's standing there with her arms crossed, pushing her breasts up so I can get an eye full, her eye brows raised and her she's wearing her trademark smirk, damn she's hot. I blush and stand quickly and try to think of an excuse for why the hell I was smelling all over her pillow, yeah what can I say!

"Umm.. err. I was... you know... have you ever heard of something called your own business!" I exclaim trying to act as if i've been majorly insulted.

"Well seeing that you were on my stuff I thought -"

"Ok so let's just forget that ever happened, so um are you ready to go?" I say quickly.

"Yeah let's get going we don't want to keep G Man waintin." Faith says with her smirk still in place.

Faith POV:

So here I sit at the table in the Magic Box and Giles is rambling on about some demon activity last night. Again I find myself starin at B, shit I can't help it, there's just something about her that pulls to me.

"They say the last they saw the monster it went into the woods near Sunnydale College." Giles says, quickly bringin me out of my day dreaming.

"Did they say what it looks like?" I ask too anxiously, how do I know? Everybody is looking at me like I've grown a third tit, so I sit back trying to look calm. "What a girl can't be concerned about a demon that's on the loose that can potentially kill somebody, that is if it hasn't already." I say defensively, hell and I hope it hasn't killed anyone cause I still don't know what happened to me last night and I might be this so called demon, luckily I've never heard of a human turning into a demon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Faith, our Faith wouldn't be this concerned." Buffy says with mock concern, now Faith let's stay calm and not make an ass out of myself. So I slouch down in my seat, kick my feet up on the table and give a slight shrug.

"What? I'm just trying to do my job." I say, acting nonchalant while flashing B my award winnning dimpled smile, with a hint of sarcasm, then quickly turning back to Giles so he could finish explaining the situation. Right when when I turn back to Giles I could've sworn I saw B bite her lip in a seductive way at me, hot damn now I really won't be able to pay attention!

Giles, being Giles, clears his throat and cleans his glasses, obviously uncomfortable at the exchange me and Buffy had. About everyone except Tara is giving us a weird look. Tara on the other hand is kinda smiling like she's the only one in on some little secret, I swear sometimes that girl scares me. When Giles is finished collecting himself he gives me this stern look which leaves me confused for a sec until I realize he wants me to move my feet off the table. I roll my eyes but still remove my feet, I swear this guy needs to get laid he's pretty stuck up.

"Well nobody really got a good look at it but they said it was hairy and it ran pretty fast, so I think we can safely say that this is not a human nor vampire because both are not known to be extremely hairy as this monster has been described as." Giles explains. This doesn't make any sense! The only other thing I can think of is a werewolf and I know sure as hell I'm not a werewolf plus last night wasn't even a full moon.

"When I hear the words very hairy I think of Oz and when i think of Oz I think of werewolves, but yesterday wasn't a full moon so I'm guessing that's out of the picture huh?" Xander asks.

"Well I've been thinking about that too and we could have a shapeshifter on are hands." Giles replies, my heart chooses this time to have a mini heart attack and beat so loudly that I can't hear shit. How the hell do you become a shapeshifter? Was that what happened last night? If I am a shapshifter how can I control it? What do I shape into? What will the scoobie gang think of me? All these thoughts running through my head at the same time give me a head ache and I can't help but to wince a bit.

"Faith!" Someone shouts, I look up to see for the second time today everybody looking at me crazy.

"Sorry." I say. I get up so I can clear my head and am met with Buffy holding on to my arm as I stumble and almost fall.

"Hey, are you alright? I think you need to sit down." Buffy says. I look into her green eyes and am overcome with a feeling of peace, what the hell is she doing to me, I think. I wanna say I'm five by five but I just can't seem to get the words out, hell I can't stop staring into her beatiful eyes. Her eyes are like a green sea that captures me and I can't help but to let myself give into the water and let the waves overtake me, and as I forget about everything else in life and there's just me and Buffy I wonder if this is what heaven feels like.

"Uhh yeah I-I'm five by five B just need a lil air." I say trying to gain my composure as her eyes searches my face for the real truth I tear myself away from her hypnotising gaze and gently remove her hand from my arm, I feel so tempted just to to keep her hand in mine, the feeling is almost unbearable.

"You sure Faith? you look like you've seen a ghost" Willow says somewhere to my right. At this moment I could give a rat's ass where she is I just know I need to get as far away from B as possible, she's having some kind of affect on me and I don't know what the hell it is but I know that I can't control myself.

"Yeah I'm fine... I've... I've just been sick all day, I think I should go back home and rest before patrol, we are still on for patrol tonight right B?" She steps closer to me and I involuntary step back. What! Didn't I just say that I couldn't control myself! I could see the hurt flash in her eyes and I want to go to comfort her but that would be the wrong move.

"Umm yeah I guess we are, but are you sure you want to go?you should probably take off tonight since you don't feel well."

"Nah I'm fine B see yah tonight."

Before anyone else could say anything I left the Magic Box and headed towards my motel, now lets hope I can stand bein around B tonight and that I'm what ever the hell is running loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy POV (a few hours after the events at the Magic Box):

I'm currently pacing in my room, trying to decide whether or not I should call Faith. She seemed really off earlier, plus she'd almost passed out. I'm so deep in thought that I jump when my mom knocks on my door (yes, I still live with my mother.)  
"Yes mom?" I ask, a bit annoyed for being disturbed out of my thoughts. She steps into the room and says" I wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready, also I wanted to see if you could call and invite Faith over for a meal tomorrow, I want to see what's her plans for college." I perk up at hearing the brunette haired slayer's name. As for my own plans for college...out of all the colleges I was offered a full ride to, I ultimately decided to attend Sunnydale College. Honestly, you could say I'm staying because of slayer duties but there is also something that's keeping me from going away, and that's who I'm trying to decide if I should call or not.  
"Oh ok, I was actually about to call her so I'll make sure to mention that." I say smiling as my mother makes her way out of my room and downstairs, making sure to close the door behind her.  
Well, here goes nothing, I think as I dial Faith's number. After a few rings...  
"Hello?" I deep male voice says. I squint my eyes in confusion and look back at my phone to see if I had dialed the right number. The number on the screen is Faith's number which I have used numerous of times to call her.  
"Umm is Faith there?" I ask. "Uhh nah she's kinda busy right now."  
"Oh..." I respond and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy and hurt. Is this why she pulled away from me earlier? She found some guy and doesn't want to get too close to me because it's too evident that I have feelings for her? Or is she just using him for sex?  
"Well umm can you tell her- nevermind well ok bye." I say awkwardly and hang up. I throw the phone on the bed and try to hold back the tears threatening to release from my eyes. I'll talk to her tonight and try to find out what's really going on with her...in the mean time I'll just worry myself sick until I get an ulcer.

-A few hours later while patrolling-

Faith has still been acting distant all night, I've also noticed how she's been physically keeping a good distance between us...it's almost like it's too hard for her to be close to me. I try hard not to let this bring me down and figure out a way to ask her the questions that have been on my mind.  
After we dust another vamp that got a really good hit in my left shoulder I decide to ask the questions.  
"So um Faith how have you been, I mean we haven't talked in a while and all, and I kinda feel distant so I don't know I just wanted to check up on how things been with you?" I babble. She gives me this really weird look, which I totally understand, pulls out a cigarette and leans against a tree. I try not to roll my eyes and glare at her, she knows I hate it when she smokes.  
"Five by five, haven't done nothin special, if thats what you wanna know, you?" She says with a slight shrug, I sigh inwardly knowing she's being dificult on purpose.  
"Me? Oh nothing much-" I want to ask her if she has somebody special but I feel so nervous about asking her that question so I choose to save that for another time we get to talk which reminds me. "Oh! My mom wanted to invite you over for a meal sometime."  
"Cool, what's the date and time she's been thinkin?"  
"I'm not so sure let's just put it for tommorow at around seven thirty?" I ask, Faith gets this look on her face like she's thinking deeply about something as she throws her cigarette on the ground and stomps on it. I just wanna kiss her wrinkled brow and those soft rosy pouty lips.  
"Yeah that'll work for me B." Faith says bringing me out of my reverie. "Ok ni-" My sentence is cut short by Faith pushing me down and fighting a demon that was sneaking up behind me.  
I get up and see that a big blue demon with tusks like a warthog and the body of a body builder has Faith in a choke hold.  
I quickly run over to her aid and grab the small knife that is in my back pocket, for some odd reason a stake doesn't seem so helpful in this case. I try to stab it in the eye but it moves so quickly and I almost cut Faith, so I get an idea. I kick it in it's knee and while I have it's attention down low I punch it in the face, distracting the monster enough for Faith to fight her way out of the choke hold successfully.  
"Thanks B." Faith says before throwing an array of punches at the demon.  
"No problem F, just doing my job." I say as I go in to join the fight. I slash his right arm with my knife and that really gets his attention. As fast as lightning he grabs my neck and throws me into a tree a few feet away. As soon as I feel the impact the breath is knocked out of me and I see a million stars flashing in all diffrent colors, and if I'm not mistakened I also saw Jesus playing the harmonica.  
As I get up and try to clear my head I see that Faith has the upper hand and as I get closer she pulls out a knife and stabs it in the heart-all of a sudden the demon explodes spraying blue goo all over Faith and a little on my shoes and pants. OH GREAT! I really liked these boots! I hurry to Faith to see if she's alright. As I approach her I kneel down to where she is now currently sitting up.  
"Hey Faith are you alright?" I ask and the with the look she's giving me I know she's gonna come out with something sarcastic.  
"Yeah just peachy!" She says with a mock smile she stands up and flings some of the goo off of her. "Damn the fucker ruined my good jacket!" She exclaims.  
"Well I guess we should call it a night." I say timidly. I don't want her to get mad at me, so I try to act as nice as I can. I reach to help her as she stumbles a bit when she stands, she looks into my eyes and completely stops. For some unknown reason I lean forward as I see her eyes look at my lips what on God's brown polluted earth am I doing?  
But she quickly pulls away, that's the second time she's done that today. "Sorry I think I should go home." She says and she sounds a little pained. If I remember correctly all the demon ever did was make her fall and she didn't get hurt by any of the vampires we fought tonight. She turns to leave quickly but I'm not gonna have it.  
I grab her arm and turn her around, "No, look you're all dirty and you seem like you're hurting really bad, my house is just a few blocks away from here so you can spend the night." I say, good thinking Buffy me and Faith all snugly and warm in bed why didn't I think of this sooner!  
"Thanks but-"  
"No buts you're coming with me so lets go." I say as I steer her towards my house, I'm totally gonna make her wear some of my small pajamas I think mischievously.

Faiths POV:

Here I lay on Buffy's bed, trying hard not to dry hump her. Earlier when we came home Buffy's mom left a note saying there was an emergency with a family member and she's gonna be gone for a few days. After Buffy told me the news, and I have to say she did seem a bit happy for some odd reason. She gave me some small pajamas for me to try to stuff myself in, but I refused so I have on an under t-shirt and some borrowed panties. Buffy on the other hand has an pick hello kitty t-shirt on with some pink booty shorts, mama likes!  
Earlier in the cemetery I was trying so hard to keep a distance from her, for some reason she just turns me on so much that it hurts. I bite my lip as my clit gives a hard throb when I hear Buffy moan and shuffle beside me, I don't know how much more I can take of this. I stop breathing when I feel Buffy's hand lightly touch my arm, I gulp and try to calm myself down...it seems like my body just doesn't wanna listen cause I feel myself getting hornier and hornier by the minute. It gets even worse when Buffy rolls right into my arms, her butt brushes up against my clit as she snuggles in closer to me and I lose all control whats so ever.  
"Fuck." I whisper as I try to pull myself away from her. but she only turns around rubbing herself against my heated center and that's when I get on top of her.  
"Faith?" I hear her moan, surprisingly it sounds like she's been awake and hasn't been sleeping at all.  
"Fuck Buffy you don't know what you do to me." I say as my hips start to thrust into her, she lets out a moan which only spurs me on. She grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me down for a heated kiss, her soft tongue dueling mines as I grind our clits together. I'm getting increasingly wet and the clothes between us are starting to become really fucking annoying. I roughly tug at her pajama bottoms and that's when Buffy gets real tense. She puts her hands on my shoulder and gently pushes me off of her.  
I wanna cry out in anger and sexual frustration, my dripping sex is aching with longing to be pressed up against her.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not ready." Buffy says as she looks at me with tears in her eyes, fear rushes into me as I stare at her trying to come up with ways to apologize about violating her...try charming your way out of this situation, Faith!


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy POV:**

As I wake, I feel as if I'm wrapped in warmth, and when I try to move I suddenly notice soft breaths on my neck and a hand under my shirt. I groan inwardly when I remember what happened last night, Faith must really hate me! I wanted it so bad but we were going too fast, I feel as if we should take it slow. But what I want to know is, how did she end up spooning me from behind?

Her chest is moving softly against my back. She's obviously sleeping, so I guess I could stay right here in her arms for a little while! I comfortably scoot into her and her arms wrap tighter around my small body, making me get butterflies. I'm loving this too much, I think, as I trace invisible tiny circles on her hand that's currently moving to my breast, should I let her? As she gently cups me I let out a small sigh; I think I could get used to this. As I wiggle around a little bit I feel her breath hitch and her grasp on my breast tightens slightly causing me to have to bite back a moan. She presses herself against the lower half of my butt and thigh, and I can feel how hot and wet she is..maybe I should get up now.

But as I try to move away she starts kissing the back of my neck and gently kneading my breasts, her palm softly rubbing against my hardened nipple is more then I can take and I let out a strangled moan, and that's when she wakes up. She quickly jumps off the bed, and I jerk around to look at her. She looks like a deer caught in headlights and is a bit flushed.

"Look B I didn't mean to do that I swear, I just woke up and we were like that-"  
"Faith I-"

"You don't have to say it B! OK, I'll leave just let me get my clothes." She turns around to search for her clothes, and that's when I walk up behind her and turn her around. She looks at me as if she's about to cry and opens her mouth to say something, but I shush her with my finger to her soft lips.

"Faith, it's ok. You can stay, I'm not offended by what just happened," I look down at the ground shyly and bite my lip and look into her chocolate brown eyes and smile slightly, "Actually I... kinda liked what just happened..." I say almost embarrassed. She smiles slightly and looks deep into my eyes. I unconsciously take a step forward, and our bodies now are almost touching.

"Really?" She asks. I can hear the disbelief in her voice, but I can also hear hope.  
"Yes, Faith really." I say with a smile, her face breaks out into a shit eating grin and she leans down closer to my face.

"So I guess you won't mind this.." She puts her hands on my waist and leans in for a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around her neck and moan into her mouth as our lips meet in a soft embrace. This leads Faith to settle her right hand on the small of my back and move me back towards the bed. When I feel the edge of the bed hit my knees I sit down, bringing Faith with me. By now our tongues are involved, we're starting to grope each other, and I'm getting wetter by the second. As Faith starts to kiss down my neck and her hands start to massage my thighs I know I have to stop this now or I won't be able to stop.

"Faith... oh god Faith... we need to.. ughh." I try to say but it only comes out as whimpers as her hand slides to the inside of my thighs and she gently sucks on my pulse point as she feels the wetness that has been seeping out of me. I put my hand on her shoulders and push gently so she can pause on what she's doing. Her eyes, filled with concern, look at me questioningly and a bit regretfully. I smile, kissing her softly and pull back before it can become something else.

"Like I said last night, we should take it slow so lets not go any farther than we have, ok?" I ask innocently, giving her my puppy dog eyes and my famous irresistible pout. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Fine B, but imma need to take a long shower, if I don't get relief soon I think I might just fuckin burst." Faith says moving towards the bathroom.

As Faith makes her way into the bathroom I go downstairs to call my mom to see how uncle Steve is doing. He was in a car accident but the doctors said that in a few weeks he would be fine. Luckily Dawn went with mom so I have the house to my self, which means Faith an I can make out for as long as we want without having to get caught.

After about forty five minutes, Faith comes back downstairs in pajamas because her clothes from last night haven't been washed yet. She has on a pair of my boxer shorts and a small shirt (without a bra! she's trying to make it hard for me isn't she?)

"Hey." she says. She lays behind me on the couch and wraps her arms around me while we watch tv... we're basically back in the same position we were in earlier.

"Hi." I say back as she starts to gently kiss my neck. After a few minutes, an idea pops into my mind.

"So Faith, why don't we go on a date?" I ask, turning around in her arms to look at her. She looks thoughtful for a second and then smiles.

"What day do you have planned and where?

"Umm.. How about tonight?" I say and she agrees. "Now you choose where we go."

"Why me? This is your idea!" Faith says playfully pouting, I laugh and hit her softly on the arms.

"Because I'm the boss and I say you have to." I say in best commando voice. Faith only smirks and rolls her eyes as she climbs on top of me.

"Oh really, you're the boss?" She asks leaning down. I try to hold back a whimper when her soft breath fans over my face and our fronts gently touch.

"Uhh did I say that?" I say as if I'm clueless I've ever said something like that before. Before Faith could answer there was a knock at the door. I groan as Faith gets off me so I can answer. Who in the world would be knocking on my door at eight in the morning? As prepare to rant at the idiot who knocked I realize that it's Willow and open the door for her to come in.

"Hey Will whats up?" I say all happy like and close the door. When Willow doesn't respond I turn around to see her face pale, staring at the couch. I follow her gaze to see her staring at Faith like she's gone crazy, oops...

"Hey Red whats up?" Faith says, acting nonchalant as she lays on the couch, changing the channel too many times necessary.

"Hey... Umm maybe this is a bad time..." Willow says. I'm about to encourage her to stay but Faith speaks up.

"Actually I was just about to leave, I have some business to handle." Faith gets up and she's about to kiss me but I see her glance at Willow and she decides to hug me instead. "See yah later B, be ready at eight tonight, see yah Red." Faith get's her hand on the door knob before she looks back at me and Willow and then she says "Oh and don't worry about looking too fancy." Then she leaves, I turn back around to see Willow smirking.

"So do you mind explaining why a practically naked Faith was laying on your couch?" Willow says, avoiding sitting on the couch and choosing one of the chairs to sit in.

"Oh yeah I have a lot to tell..." I say excitedly as I tell my best friend about how I've been having feelings for Faith since she's ever showed up and what has happened recently.

**Faith POV:**

Note to self; stop walking around town naked or half naked. I've had many mothers cover their children's eyes and stare at me like I'm crazy, many men whistle and holler at me, women as well. And just had a pastor willing to do an exorcism on me to get rid of the 'evil spirits' that are possessing me to walk outside barely clothed. Yeah, the guy was a real fuckin nut job. Anyways, I'm currently putting on some clothes so I can run some errands. Let's see..what do I need to do?  
1. Buy myself a new phone.  
2. Go the library to research shape shifters (that's right people, the earth might collapse upon itself anytime soon cause I, Faith Lehane, am doing voluntary research).  
3. Finding out a place for me and B to go for our date..I'm thinking this nice Italian resturaunt up the street would be nice.  
4. Buy myself a new leather jacket.  
**  
Many hours later at 7 pm...**

So here I am, looking in the mirror at myself... I look pretty damn hot if you ask me! I have on a red plaid button-up shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black-and-white checkered vans. Now you might think, Faith, where's the leather? Well, my friend, my new leather jacket is on the bed, waiting to be put on.

I search around the small room for my new phone that's been charging and when I spot it on the side table I go to retrieve it. Right when my hand touches the phone it's like a camera flash went off in my face and I see a flash of trees. I stumble onto the bed as this catches me off guard.

"What the hell..." Then my head starts to hurt, just like a few nights ago. Oh no! This can't happen! Buffy is going to think I skipped out on her! I try to remember what I read earlier about shape shifters but nothing comes to me. All I see is flashes of different random images. My body once again feels like it's starting to cave in on itself and if my head could hurt any worse I think I would just shoot myself and end this shit right there. As I fall to my knees I catch a glimpse of my hand and notice that it's no longer human and is covered in hair...

**Buffy POV (three hours later at around 10:45):  
**  
I stare at my face, covered with tear-streaked make up. My eyes are red and swollen, as I've been crying for an hour now. Why hasn't Faith come to get me yet! Has she changed her mind? Does she just want sex, and since she knows I want to go slow she just decides to give up on us? All these questions run through my mind and I cry even louder. I wish mom was here so she could hold me, I won't call Willow cause right now I'm too embarrassed about the situation.

As I think about how she treated me this morning versus how she just up and forgets about me now drives me past the point of sadness to anger. I hope something really horrible happens to her! She's a lying bitch and whenever I see her I'm really gonna give her a piece of my mind!

**Well people, please, please review! Im begging you! Wait I'm not begging you...I don't beg... :|  
So, any thoughts on what the hell Faith is? Oh and Sarah if you ever read this, thanks! I don't what I would do without you! :D Oh yeah wait I do know… I would be a horrible writer and sit there and read all the horrible comments about my grammar and cry myself to sleep every night. Eventually I'll buy a bunch of cats, a shot gun, and learn how to sound like Clint Eastwood, then get shot while getting my mail, and basically die at the age of 28, you're a life saver! Oh I'm funny….. Did I mention I would only wear a house gown with pink bunny slippers?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... Sorry for taking so long to upload, I've been very busy... So leave reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter, and I made it extra long to make up for the long wait. lol just kidding I didn't make it extra long for that reason, it just turned out that way! hahaha... Oh I'm (not) funny!**

Faith POV:

"Fuck.." I say as I sit up and my head starts to feel like it's being beat in by a hammer. My vision is blurry but if I'm not mistaken I'm somewhere dark and cool. I also notice that I'm laying on something soft and cushiony with what feels like a blanket over me. I lay back down and rub the cloudiness out of my eyes. After my vision clears I realize that I'm staring up at a ceiling fan...which means I must be in someone's house!

I jump up and see that I had been lying on a deep-red colored couch.

"...What the hell is going on." I mumble to myself, looking at my alien surroundings. The walls in the room are completely black and if I'm not mistaken it looks like I'm standing in a living room, the couch in front of me has a glass table that I'm lucky I didn't bump into few feet in front of beyond the back of the couch is a small kitchen island and beside the kitchen to the left there is a door. The far wall to right of me has a door as well. I turn around to see a few chairs and a love seat all surrounding the glass table that is now in front of that are all facing a tv.

What happened last night, how did I end up here? i look down at myself to find that i'm clothed in a simple black t shirt and baggy jeans. What happened to my clothes? I can feel that under the clothes I am currently wearing I'm naked so maybe my clothes got taken off again. I should leave before who ever lives here comes back, I think to myself. So I quickly search around to see if anything of mine is here then I turn to leave out the door that is by the kitchen and that's when the door opens and in walks five people. Three men and two women, they actually look like teenagers no older or younger than I am.

"Dude did you fuckin see that! It was epic! I scared the shit out of that bastard, maybe that'll teach him not to mess with us anymore." One of the guys who has blonde shaggy hair says to his friends, a guy with black hair who looks awfully familiar was about to respond but then that's when they noticed me. My first thought was to go and fight them, but they look human and for all I know they probobly saved me, hell at least I didin't wake up naked again! What caught me off gaurd was the huge thousand watt dimpled smile from the guy with black hair as he runs towards me and wraps me up in a big bear hug! Ok what the fuck?

"You're up! I thought you'd at least be out for a little while longer, feeling better or you're still a little sore?" He asks.

"A little sore..." I find myself responding without my will, there's just something about him that seems so familiar, but I just can't point it out.

"Faith! We've heard so much about you!" The guy with the blonde shaggy hair ripped black jeans and a red aeropostle shirt says.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I say backing up from the group of friends, I might be stronger than them but there is strength in numbers, but they do look rather nice so I'm not sweating the situation at the moment. I just want to know how the fuck do they know my name!

The guy with the black hair puts his arm around my shoulder and turns me around and walks me back towards the couch everybody walks past us and takes a seat.

"Well first off before we explain how we know her name maybe introducing ourselves to you would be fair, my names Elizabeth Ranson." A redheaded girl with black lipstick and fingernail polish said. She has on skin tight black jeans and a blouse that was ripped in the back for style, as pale as she is I would've guessed she's a vamp but I don't get any bad vibes from her. Actuallly thinking about I kinda get the vibe that she's a good guy like the rest of the group that's here.

"Well my names Desmond Smith." This hispanic-looking one says. The guy seems like he doesn't like me and I don't even know him yet, wonder what the hell's his problem!

"I'm Christopher Canton but you could just call me Chris, or the guy who kicks ass, either one will do." The guy with shaggy blonde hair says. He's sitting in an overstuffed chair with the other girl, a bit to close for her comfort it looks like. She rolls her at him and then introduces herself.

"I'm Liyah." She says. She's the only black person in the group and has long dark brown hair and light brown skin. She seems to like black, just like everyone else, seeing that she's wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt as well as an black head band. Fuck, I think I might fit in just fine here! I turn to the guy beside me, who has removed his arm from my shoulders so he can introduce himself.

"Hello Faith Lehane. I'm Tom Lehane." He says with a smile. Everyone in the room pauses to gauge my reaction. I sit there looking at him like he's a fucking idiot while he smiles back at me with a stupid grin.

"Wait, what?" I say dumbfounded. Everybody starts to laugh a bit like they know some inside joke.

"I'm your brother."He says after he finishes his share in the laugh fest. I look at him like I'm waiting for the punch line of a joke...the comedian is taking to damn long to finish it!

"Yeah we have a lot to explain." Chris says.

"Yeah fucking right you do!" I respond, and this better be good.

Buffy POV:

I'm sitting at a table at the Magic Shop, everyone's here except Faith. I tried calling her but every time I try she either doesn't pick up or that stupid guy picks up the phone. I would've asked her about that sooner but before she stood me up last night, when I was around her, I was too occupied kissing or touching her to remember to ask. Dammit, why does she have to be so distracting? Even now when she's not here she's still distracting me from concentrating on what Giles is saying! Speaking of Giles...

"So they said that they reported the same creature over by the east side of town this time as was reported by the Sunny Dale college..." Giles goes on, and I wonder...what's she doing right now? I mean what if she didn't just stand me up and got caught up doing something else...but she would have at least called by now if that was the case right?

"Buffy!" Willow shouting my name brings me out of my thoughts to see the gang staring at me, concerned."You alright? Ya seemed pretty lost in thought there...almost looked like you were gonna cry..."

"Umm yeah, I'm fine I just uh... had a long night I guess, kinda tired that's all." I say. Willow smiles and i'm guessing she thinks me and Faith were up all night. I wish she'd stop giving me that look! I know she's my best friend and I can tell her everything and all but this is something I need to deal with on my own for a while, so leave me alone!

"Ahh well please try to listen because I heard someone was killed last night and this monster was seen in that area." Giles says. "As a matter of fact I think it would help if you go grab a coffee and stop by Faith's place so she can join the meeting, I don't know why she refuses to answer her phone it's rather annoying..." He rambles on.

"Ok Giles, I'll see you guys in about fifteen minutes."

8 minutes later...

After grabbing some coffee I head over to Faith's motel to see it surrounded by police. Panic sweeps over me as I think that maybe Faith is dead or seriously injured. God I feel like such a selfish bitch right now! I turn off my car and quickly head over to room, which is taped off and has reporters swarming around it trying to get in.

As I make my way through the crowd I overhear a few reporters say something about an wild animal attack that happened near this room, others saying that something strange looking broke into the room. Wait a minute! Giles said something about somebody dying over by the east side of town, and this is the east side of town! Why didn't I pick up on that, Faith might be dead! As I try hard to keep the tears from falling from my watery eyes I push my way rather roughly through the crowd.

When I make it to the tape I move to go under it but a police officer holds me back.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a crime scene, you might want to go back home." The man says warningly, but I don't listen to him. Who the hell is he to keep me away from my Faith! I duck under the tape and push past him, as I make my way into her room I notice that everything in is torn up and shredded to pieces, god what happened in here! It looks like a tornado went through and completely trashed the place!

"Ma'am are you supposed to be here?" A man who looks like a detective says.

"What do you mean am I supposed to be here! My girlfriend lives here and I want to know what the hell happened to her!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Look all I can tell you is we didn't find a body but this place is trashed, it doesn't look like somebody was looking for something but it would be good to tell me if your girlfriend had any enemies." He says. Duh she has enemies, we all have enemies! Too many to count actually, but I can't tell him that.

"I don't know, I have to go." I say quickly. I run to my car, get in, put it in reverse and zoom down the road towards the Magic Box. The police can't fight demons and vampires but we can. After parking my car I run into the Magic Box, and with tears coming out of my eyes I scream/ mumble what I just found out. After I was finally able to clearly explain what I saw we begin trying to form a plan to find Faith.

"Ok so we need somewhere to start." Giles, sitting at the head of the table says. I'm pacing around the room, I can't sit down half because the coffee that has me all jittery and because I want to know if Faith is ok. I know she can cope on her own but with this unknown creature on the loose I don't know how big of a danger she's in.

"Yeah the problem is we have absolutely nowhere to start! for all we know Faith could be dead right now! Geez people can't you see this is a lost hope, plus we have a monster on our hands! I think we should be focused on that more than Faith!" Anya says, I turn around and glare at her, but before I can say anything Willow rushes in to say something.

"Anya honey..."

"Look I think we can all agree that this monster has something to do with Faith so I say either way it goes we'll find Faith." Willow says with a smile trying to relieve the tension in the room. I take a deep shaky breath and try to calm myself down.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, I say we go over close to where Faith lives to see if we can find any evidence to where she or the demon could have gone."

"Oh wait I have an even better idea!" Tara says. I try not to let my hopes get up but obviously as shown many of times before I can't control my emotions.

"What?" Dawn asks, leaning forward like the rest of us.

"Location spell." She replies. We all look at each other and laugh, why didn't we think of that sooner!

Faith POV:

"Wait the fuck..ok let me get this straight. First of all we're in a building under the ground?" Tom nods his head and I continue. "You all have been following me around for a month?" They all shake their head at this. "Ok so Tom is my brother, the rest of our family is dead, and like me you guys are some type of weird mutant humans that turn into diffrent kind of animals?"

"Correct, and some of us can turn into mythical creatures." Chris says.

"Holy fuck... I'm high aren't I?" I ask seriously.

"Nope, no drugging going on here." Liyah says with a slight smile. So she thinks this is funny huh? Cause I sure as hell don't!

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well yeah there's lots but for right now only one thing we need to know."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"See we uh fight crime like you do, but we fight both humans and vampires and stuff like that. We know you're part of the gang with uh Buffy and all but we want you to join our pack." Tom says looking at me kinda nervous. Fuck this is a hard decision...would B like it if I joined these people to fight evil with them?

"Wait are you guys staying in Sunny D or are you guys leaving?" I ask. I won't be joining if they leave, I can't stay away from Buffy.

"Nah we've decided we're gonna make this place our home and help your girlfriend out." Chris says smiling. "Oh did I mention the fact that your girlfriend is hot?" Chris yelps as he gets a smack from Liyah on his arm.

"Shut up Chris." Elizabeth says.

"Uhh well, fuck I don't know what to say. Oh and yeah she's a goddess." I say, standing up. I start to pace, this is a hard decision but I want to find out more about what I am and how I can control myself.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to." Desmond speaks up. I'm guessing his ass wouldn't want me anywhere near them. As I open my mouth to answer Tom out of nowhere jumps up and grabs my mouth, shushing everyone.

"Did you hear that?" Tom whispers and the others nod their head but I was to busy thinking to even hear anything. Suddenly, the front door is kicked down Buffy and the gang come running in.

"Faith you're alive!" Buffy exclaims happily. I notice that they're all armed, Buffy's even carrying a knife. I smile and move away from my brother (brother... ha! That sounds weird but I like it!)

"Wow she's even hotter in person!" Chris says. I chuckle and turn towards him.

"You got that shit right, you should see her naked." I whisper the last part and me and Chris share a laugh.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Buffy says inching in closer, still wary of her surroundings.

"Don't worry B everything is fine, come take a seat and Tom'll explain everything."

"What why me! I just explained everything to you!"

"For one you didn't explain everything, I still wanna know how the hell I got here and two I'm just a lazy bastard." I say settling myself on the couch.

**We are going to have a vote people! If you're still reading this that is... OK so What animal do you tihnk Faith should turn into:**

**You have three choices:**

**1. Black Panther (Somebody suggested this to me, you know who you are!)**

**2. Black Wolf**

**or my favorite...**

**3. Warthog**

**So my fellow readers please tell me what would you like her to be, and thanks for reading as well as reviewing I appreciate it alot :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why didn't anybody pick a warthog! :( Well the long long very long wait is over I don't know if it was Jesus playing the harmonica, thinking of someone with three tits, or the numerous of awkward moment scenarios my crazy mind can come up with but nevertheless I have come to finish what I started! And if you're stupid enough to keep reading this story then read on and tell me if you like the chapter or not, but I highly advise you not to read anymore of this story at all, this story is horrible. I don't care if I keep updating you just don't pay attention and don't you dare click anymore links to go to the next chapter. -_-**

Faith POV: As the gang fills the room and get settled I move from the couch and take a seat on one of the vacant chairs and wait for everyone to get comfortable.

"So do you guys always enter places like that?" Chris asks with an amused tone he's still leaned up against the wall that's across from me.

"Yupp always gotta make a big entrance." Xander responds, I have a feeling those two might get along too damn well.

"My question is how the hell did you guys find us?" Desmond asks staring at Buffy accusingly as if he just caught her murdering somebody and he's the bad cop interrogating her. As he leans forward in his chair I do the same, one wrong move from this guy and he's fuckin over, no one hurts my Buffy.

"We have our ways, which is none of your business. Now if you guys could tell me what the hell is going on we could be on our way, with Faith of course." B looks over at me and I smile and nod, even though I kinda like these guys I can't just trust em just yet.

"Well there's allot going on you have to be specific, global warming is on the rise, criminal activity seems to be on an up rise, the hellmouth is still doing shit, oh and did I mention that real hot chick is gonna be on the cover of playboy?" Tom says most of it with sarcasm, the last bit he coupled it with mock excitement.

"Oh yeah Eliza Dushku right?!" Xander says excitedly but with a death glare from Anya he goes back to looking scared and anxious. "So I've heard..."

"Anyways back on subject I want to know why the hell did you guys trash Faith's place then bring her here?" Buffy what the hell trashing my place?

"You guys trashed my place?" I ask well more state as I try to keep my anger under control.

"No, it was already trashed when we found you." Liyah states calmly and sympathetically.

"Well do any of us know who fuckin did this cause I need to beat the shit out of em."

"Yeah we know exactly who it is we actually watched this person do it," Tom says then he looks at me with a smile. "But I gotta tell you it would be hilarious to see you try to beat the shit out of yourself."

What is he talking about? They think I would trash my own room, what are they fuckin nuts!

"What so you think I trashed my own place? Are you shitting me?" I say in disbelief Tom and the others beside the scooby gang smile even Desmond's stupid ass is smiling a bit, yeah me and him are gonna be such great buddies...

"Look I don't know what game you people are playing but I am serious what the hell happened last night!?" Buffy says standing up and getting into Tom's face. I quickly stand as so does everyone else. Tom puts his hands up in an "I surrender" type of way and backs up a little.

"It's the truth look I'll be serious now just... sit down everybody and I'll tell you guys all about what's going on."

Tom says slowly and cautiously everybody returns to there seats, some return to leaning on the wall, and wait for the still standing Tom to speak. As he starts talking he introduces everybody and when Giles made an attempt to introduce the scooby gang he was politely interrupted, and this is where it gets good.

"We already know who all of you are, see we uhh we've been following you guys around for about a month now-"

"Wait so-" Buffy interrupted but was quickly cut off by Tom.

"BUT we had a good reason see you guys a while back killed one of our own, and I know you all must be thinking what we are. And this is where Faith comes in." There's a slight pause as Tom chooses carefully what to say.

"We are what you call shape shifters I'm pretty sure you've heard of us before, we turn into animals. I turn into a wolf, Liyah over there turns into a jaguar, Desmond a panther, Elizabeth a red fox, Christopher a ring tailed lemur, and last but not least Faith is a panwolf a panther and wolf mix." Everyone is dead silent and the tension in the room is getting thicker by the second, I'm pretty sure you could hear a butterfly flap it's wings, but even i'm shocked right now.

"How could this be? How come I never changed before until now?" I ask mostly to myself but i'm pretty damn sure everyone can hear me clear as day.

"I don't know, it maybe has something to do with the slayer in you. But I do know you're pretty special, there has never been a panwolf ever before. I guess you developed the ability to transform late but the animal instinct and behavior has always been with you since you were little." Tom says with a comforting smile.

"So.. Faith is one of you guys?" Dawn asks.

"Shifter yes, part of the group, as of right now, no. And actually she's even blood related to one of us." Elizabeth answers.

"Blood related?" Giles asks confused.

Tom raises his hand and says, "Brother."

Everyone was quiet as fuck for a second until Dawn talked.

"Well that sounds pretty awesome to me." Dawn responds with a smile everybody in the scooby gang responded with either a smile or a simple nod except for Buffy she's sporting the "wtf", "omg", and devastated look all at the same time. She looks pretty damn cute right now and if I wasn't so scared about how she's going to react to all of this I would've already been over there trying figure out what's wrong. Wait did I just say cute?

"What about you Buff aren't you glad that Faith's fine and all?" Willow asks Buffy, I unknowingly hold my breath as I wait for her to answer.

"I'm uhh I'm fine with this I'm just glad you're alright," Buffy looks towards me and smiles."Wait so does this mean that the same monster that was spotted a few days ago was Faith?"

"Exactly." Liyah says.

"Wow well that's... A relief I don't have to worry about looking for it anymore since.. we.. uh.. found it." Buffy says sheepishly.

"Yeah well this is great and all to know but I'm wicked tired and I think I need to hit the sheets." I say getting up and stretching my arms.

"You can stay here if you like?" Tom offers.

"Actually she can stay with us, well if that's ok with you?" Buffy counter offers, shit this isn't a hard one to decide.

"I think B wins this one, but we should keep in touch I kinda wanna know more about what the fuck I am so I can control myself."

"Sounds like a plan what about lets say around noon tomorrow we can meet up at the Magic Box? Oh and everyone is welcome the more who know about you the better." Tom says with a dimpled smile.

"Wow you definitely are Faith's brother, you got her smile." Anya says fascinated.

"Yupp she's my little sis." Everybody shares a heart warming laugh as we say our good bye's and leave the underground house. When we step out of the building it looks as if we have just come out of the downstairs into an abandoned and trashed house.

"Wow you were really good at keeping you cool back there.!" I say impressed as I walk to the door that I assume leads the way out.

"I know right." Buffy says with a hint of irritation.

Buffy pov ( 3 hours later at the Summer's residence)

When they came out of the building they noticed that it was around 8 o clock so they all headed separate ways and after a long, rough, and lone patrol Buffy heads home to a warm awaiting soft bed.

As I open the kitchen door and then proceed to rummage through the refrigerator I notice there's absolutely nothing left to eat, and I know I have Faith to thank for that. Talking about Faith I've been thinking about the recent revelation and I feel like even more of a looser for calling her all those things even though they were in my mind... And somethings shouted but still mostly in my head. Maybe if she's still up I could talk to her and tell her that I'll be by her side while she goes through whatever this thing is.

When I walk into the living room I notice the makeshift bed on the couch seems to be untouched, I wonder where she is? I go upstairs and check the bathroom and she's not there either, I peek in Dawn's and my mothers room and still can't find her. But lo and behold she's sprawled out on my bed asleep. REALLY FAITH! But I can't stay mad at her forever she has all her cloths in a messy pile beside my bed and she's wrapped up in a towel.

Knowing that she's naked underneath the towel makes me even more turned on than before, and trust me with the rough patrol I had I was really horny! As I quickly grab some pajamas and take a shower I make my way back to my room, Faith better be happy cause tonight she's getting lucky. As I slowly climb onto the bed, Faith has switched her posture to being curled up on one side of the bed facing away from me.

"Faith?" I say softly she doesn't move though.

"Faaiith." I say again more sultry like in her ear, and then she slowly starts to wakes up.

"Yeah B?" She says her voice all husky and deep.

"I was wondering if you wanted to umm..." I trailed off, I might be painfully aroused but that doesn't mean I'm as bold when it comes to talking about sex like Faith is. But I can tell she knows what I mean by the seductive smile that she's wearing currently.

"You sure B? Cause yesterday you were saying something about waiting..." Faith says, I bite my lip and move on top of her.

"Yeah I'm really sure." Then I lean in for a kiss, at first it's soft and sweet but soon grows in passion. Our tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming each others body. I would really love to go slow since this is our first time together but my dripping sex is telling me otherwise. I moan when my hand touches Faith's naked thigh as her towel slowly comes undone revealing more and more of her beautiful body to me.

As I straddle Faith I tilt my head backwards as she starts kissing down my neck and pulls lightly on the hem of my night shirt, I let her take my shirt off to reveal my soft breasts to her. She looks me up and down with hungry and dilated eyes, and if I look really deep into hers, I can tell she has a possessive look in them. That makes shivers climb down my bare back, as Faith devours me with just a look, and if she lets me I would give all of myself to her.

"God you're so beautiful." Faith whispers in my ear as she cups my breast, and my hardened nipples rub the palm of her hand I moan and bite my lip.

"Oh Faithh." I moan a bit too loudly if I don't keep it down Mom or Dawn would hear me, and this would be a really hard situation to explain, well not actually hard to explain more like hard to cover up.

"Sshhh B, don't wanna wake the neighbors." Faith's low husky voice says In my ear as she chuckles.

"God you don't know what you do to me." I say as I ogle her well endowed chest and tan toned abdomen. As I say this Faith lets out what sounds like a tiny little growl then flips us over so that she's the one on top. She kisses and fondles my breast rather roughly, I moan into the kiss when she starts thrusting her hips into me. The delicious friction causing my wetness to drip down my leg.

I slip out of my pajama pants and was about to take off my panties when Faith rips them from my body, she's so gonna pay for that later I liked those.

"Oh god." I say when I feel Faith's finger tips brush against my swollen, throbbing clit. Her fingers tease my opening and I bite down on my lip to stop myself from screaming out.

"You like that?" Faith whispers huskily in my ear as she pushes her fingertip into my entrance, I wrap my arms around her neck and spread my legs as wide as they can go. But she stills her finger that's trapped deep inside and me. I try to move my hips but she stills me with an iron grip, I groan out in frustration and I can hear her breathing pick up in response.

"Please fuck me." I say and half whine as she chuckles in my ear and keeps teasing me.

"Just relax B, this is our first time I want it to be special."

"Well since there are no candles this isn't gonna be as special as you think it is so just give me what I want already." I say trying with all my might not to raise my voice. She only smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the one in control so if yah wanna get fucked you're gonna need to do as I say. So I'm telling you to relax." Faith says, I take a deep breath and for the first time in my entire life I let myself completely go. As Faith looks deep into my eyes I find myself staring lovingly back into her dark lust filled orbs. I can tell she knows what's going on, It's almost like me opening myself up to her emotionally has a physical changing affect on her. She seems to be having a faint glow from the inside out. It's like it made her even more turned on cause now she's kissing me like it's the last time we would be together, plunging her warm tongue into my hot mouth.

I moan into the kiss and arch my back pressing my throbbing clit into hers, she moans in returns and starts a toe curling grind with her hips. How does she do that? Her swollen clit rubbing against mine, and her slow moving fingers trapped deep inside of me is enough to make me come hard. And I can tell she's close cause she's moaning harder and moving faster against me. But what pushed me over the edge is when she bit down hard on my neck. I screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as my orgasm ripped through my body, and my warm juices came out of me, not a few seconds afterwards I hear Faith grunt and she orgasms. Faith slowed down and licked the bite on my neck.

"Oh my god Faith that was amazing." I say and she chuckles a bit.

"You're not to bad yourself B." She responds and lays beside me, I wait for her to get up and leave, because you know she's get some get gone girl but surprisingly she hasn't moved one inch. I try my luck and curl up to her side. She looks at me and smiles sweetly, she kisses my forhead and wraps her arm around me so I can lay my head on her chest. I sigh in the feeling of feeling her warmth surround me.

"Goodnight Buffy." I hear her say and my breath catches in my throat, she just called me Buffy! She never calls me Buffy! I look up to tell her this but she's already asleep. I smile to myself and lay back down on her quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Ok so I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so damn long to finish this, but hey! I'm back on the fuffy wagon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I wanna say firstly sorry for all who were insulted by me calling you stupid, I guess reverse psychology isn't my thing... Thanks Dr. Pepper! But on a brighter point I got this update to yah fast didn't I? I'm not one to ask of reviews(even though I have asked for them in the past) But hey I've always(never) wanted to be a prostitute so give me all the reviews you've got and I'll give yah another chapter, how's that for a fun night xD******

Faith POV

As I come to from my heavy slumber I feel an unfamiliar weight on me. I slowly open my eyes to find blonde hair covering my bare chest, I smile as I remember what happened last night. I squeeze my arms that are already around her naked body even tighter around her, but not too tight, I want her to wake up happy not pissed as fuck cause I got too excited. She wakes up slowly and looks up at me. After a while of confused eyes she notices where she is and she returns the dopey smile I've been giving her added with a peck on the lips.

"Hey Faith." She says in a satisfied way, I smile even brighter.

"Hey B, had a good time last night?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Nah." She says still smiling, ok maybe I don't know the answer. I get a puzzled look on my face, if she's saying I wasn't good at all then she better buckle up cause we're going again, she sees my face and laughs a little. "I didn't have a good time last night, I had an amazing time."

I kiss her again, this time deepening the kiss. Despite the morning breath the kiss is seering hot, and if I wasn't afraid that somebody might walk in on us I might have revisited last nights activities. I pull away to see B pouting in the way only she can and I get this little tingle in my stomach.

"God you're so beautiful." I say not even hearing myself as I stare into her beautiful green eyes, and get lost in the sea. She blushes and looks down a little and I feel like my whole world lightens up, I've never felt like this before in my life about anybody else. Just knowing she's happy puts me at ease, god I'm so pussy whipped...

"Well B not to interrupt our little bonding moment I think we should get our cloths on before Dawn or your mom get an eyeful." I say and we both begrudgingly get up, and put on some new fresh cloths I have to borrow B's cause I didn't bring any extras to her house last night, I was too tired to think. I look around in my old cloths to see if I could find my phone when I remember it's still at my apartment.

"Damn." I say upon knowing this knowledge.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asks, she's standing in front of the mirror on her desk applying her daily make up.

"Nothing it's just I forgot my cell phone back in the motel."

"Oh really? Cause I called you a few days ago and some random guy picked up the phone, come to think about it I think it was Tom."

"Really? I'll ask him when I see him later on today, oh shit! What time is it?"

"11:30."

"Great, I have about 30 minutes, I told him I'll meet him around noon time." As I try to gather my spare cloths into a pile, I hear Buffy yell behind me.

"Faith!" Buffy all of a sudden yelps.

"What?" I exclaim, I swivel around to see her looking at her neck in the mirror.

"Look what you did!" I go to stand behind her and see that there are two deep bite marks where angel bit her.

"Holy shit did someone try to eat yah last night?" I say and chuckle, gotta admit that's pretty damn funny. She turns around and pouts again.

"That's not funny Faith, now I have to wear a scarf tied around my neck." She whines, I pull her close to me and leave a soft sweet kiss on her cherry flavored lips.

"Can you forgive me?" I pull out the big guns and let my dimples show, she smiles a little but I see her still trying to resist, I don't know how she can cause these babies are hard to resist!

"I don't know, I don't feel like wearing a scarf today and thanks to you I have to, actually thinking about it you owe me mister." She says in a playful tone.

"Ok, ok B how bout this, for basically eating your neck last night I'll uhh," I lean real close to her ear, "Eat something else for yah tonight, how does that sound?" I ask seductively, she grabs a handful of the front of my shirt pulling me into a kiss, and just right when our lips are about to meet she gently pulls away and pushes me back.

"We'll see about that." And with that she walks out with a swing to her hips, oh she's good.

**Buffy POV**

As me and Faith make it into the magic shop I wave to my mom who looks at me disapprovingly, she's still mad at me for scratching up her car when I went to go see if Faith was ok the other day. Hey! I was in a hurry and plus I'm getting better at driving, I know how to use the brake pedal now! I was wondering why there was three pedals, I still need to figure out what the other one does...

I ignore my mom's looks and walk further into the store I see the gang as well as all those other people who we met yesterday, they all seemed to get along Xander and Christopher seem to debating about something. Anya, Liya, and Elizabeth from what I over hear are talking about money. Giles, Desmond, Willow, and Tara are talking about magic and other boring stuff. At first Faith and I go unnoticed; but when Tom comes from the back and spots Faith and I he runs over and puts her in a big bear hug!

"What's up little sis!" He says ruffling her hair, even though Faith tries to look like she's slightly annoyed by his greeting I can tell she's enjoying herself and as equally excited to see him, and I gotta admit seeing them together is really cute. It makes Faith look like a little girl again and for some reason that pulls at my heart in a satisfying way.

"You sure I'm not really the older one and you're just lying to me so you can sit in the front seat?" Faith asks jokingly.

"Nah, I'll probably be the one driving so that won't be the motive," He finally looks at me and smiles," Oh hey Buffy, hows it going."

"As good as it will get when you're living on the hell mouth, things seem to be quiet except the monster scare we've been having."

"Oh yeah about that, we took care of it. Come to find out it was another shape shifter that turned into a werewolf. Guy went rogue against it's pack. So we do what we do best and put the doggy down." He says like he's trying to impress me.

"Nice." Faith answers.

"Oh Buffy love the scarf." Willow says walking up to us.

"Thanks Will thought I'd spice up my wardrobe." I lie, and on that guilty subject... do you like trees? Because you're killing them!

"Oh really, you just wanted to spice up your wardrobe this morning, B? Cause if I remember correctly it was all my fault a few minutes ago." Faith says smirking, I give her a warning glare and quickly come up with an excuse.

" Yeah, it was all your fault, I wanted to wear a different outfit but with all my cloths in the laundry, and you tearing up my clean cloths I had nothing else to where and I had to bring my wardrobe together somehow. This scarf is the only thing that actually makes this outfit look halfway decent, but I could have changed my shoes thinking about it, but I obviously didn't think and-"

"Buffy breathe, you're putting my babbling to shame." Willow says with an innocent smile.

"Yeah B, cool it." Faith says smiling like she's a hungry fox who's got her eye on a sheep that has strayed to far away from the herd. Where the hell did I get that from?

"Sorry." I say.

"Oh it's ok Buffy, I'm pretty sure you have a good reason to babble."

"Yeah with you and Faith being together and all." Xander buds in, I freeze and everybody seems to be looking at us. Wait they're looking at us but not in an odd way, almost like they all know. I'm about to give a feeble protest when Willow buds in.

"Don't worry Buff we already know and have accepted. It's great to see I'm not the only in the group." Willow says and winks. I give her and everyone else a smile of gratitude for understanding, but Faith being Faith has to say something.

"Great the news is out, B won't have to muffle her screams anymore! Oh, and since it is." Faith says and kisses me softly before I can hit her. I hear a chorus of hoots and hollers in the background and I can't help but blush when we pull apart.

"I'm guessing the only people who don't know is Dawnie and Mom, wait how did you guys find out?" I ask.

"My good man Christopher over here spilled the beans, when commenting on how hot Faith's girlfriend is." Tom says smiling at me. Christopher smiles and does a little bow when his name is said.

"You know Chris, you seem a bit too obsessed with my girl here, even though I can't blame yah since she is smokin hot, if yah keep commentin you might find youself in a world of pain." Faith says with a playfully but with a bit of seriousness, leave it to my baby to be so protective. Aww I said my baby, not only if I can start saying that out loud.

"Geez you wolves are very protective." Christopher responds playfully.

"Yupp we we are talking about wolves come join me at my table Faith, I think it's about time I told you about who you are." Tom says and we all follow.

**Faith's POV**

As I make myself comfortable at the table everybody else pulls up a chair or stool and listens. I guess they're curious as fuck, cause everybody else seem to be pretty fuckin anxious to hear what he has to say.

"So as we all know my sister here is half wolf half panther,but with those animals comes different personalities and traits that all who turn into this animal have. Like with Wolves for example we all are very possessive, territorial, have only one mate for life, stay with a pack, and imprint on our mate. Now the panther part of us is different we're way more carefree, never stay in one place, have many mates, are very aggressive, and very mysterious. From the stories I've heard of my dear sister she's been more in tune with her panther side than the wolfy part."

"Wow that makes since why I have been so comfortable doing those things, it's in my nature." I say finally understanding the root of why I do the things I used to. I mean I know I had a hard life and all so I did what I had to, to survive, but the fact that it's so hard to separate from these feelings, even though my environment has changed, is because that's partly who I am. But I'm also the total opposite, this shit is confusing.

"But here's the thing both of the animals inside you are basically opposite so at your weak state only one can fully rule you, when yah learn how to control your wolf and panther; and make them both work in unison is when you can choose between traits."He says.

"So you're saying that Faith used to sleep with any human that has legs because something inside her told her too?" Anya says, I have to hold back a glare when I look at her.

"Uhh something like that." Tom says a little unnerved.

"Umm can I ask a question?" B asks a little nervously.

"Yeah sure ask away." Tom says with a dimpled smile, I give him a look and he gives me an innocent shrug. If he thinks he can flirt around with B then he has another thing comin.

"When you say they imprint on their mates, how do you know they have imprinted on you?" She asks, hmmm she's probably wondering about that bite mark, I can't help the smug smirk that appears on my face. What! I had a great time last night, nothing wrong with revisiting memory lane for a few seconds.

"Good question, well usually when the wolf inside of the human being recognizes his or her soul mate they'll usually want to take in a part of that person to make them feel a sort of bond. Usually a bite to the neck will take place. or something like that will happen." Hey say; and the smirk on my face gets bigger, I can tell Buffy just involuntarily froze without looking at her because everyone is now kinda staring at her weird.

"Oh! You're wearing a scarf because... Oh!" Willow says recognizing the situation.

"Well Faith no more sleeping around." Anya says in a matter of fact way.

"Don't worry I haven't been sleeping around for a while." I say leaning back in my chair and kicking up my boots on the table, I knew something was up last night. I didn't know what it was that made me bite her but I felt like I had to to really believe she was, no, is mine. At this revelation a surge of pride enters into me and I puff up my chest a little.

"Wow." Buffy says,what bothers me is she looks worried and almost scared.

"Hey, B is everything alright?" I ask putting my hand on her back to give her some comfort.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know.." She says looking down, I swallow down the lump in my throat and look at her sincerely in her eyes.

"I know this means you're my soul mate and all, but I don't want you to feel pressure, or like you have to stay with me forever." I say trying hard to not let my eyes water, even though I mean what I say it's just so hard to exclaim it out loud. I feel like by saying it, it might actually come true and I don't want to think of my life without me and Buffy being together. It literally breaks my heart just thinking about my life if me and Buffy went back to being just friends. She gives me a little smile and covers my hand that's on the table with hers.

"Actually Faith knowing this makes total sense, and I don't know," She get's kinda shy "I like knowing we're the only ones who are perfect for each other." My heart swells and I hear a few awws in the background.

"You two are so cute together." Liya says, I turn to sit back in my chair with my feet on the table and my arms folded behind my head.

"Really, you sure cute is the right word. I think sexy is more like it." I say playfully.

"Yeah you can say that too." Xander chimes in.

"Well uhh how fun it is talking about Faith and Buffy, she's still my little sister and all so I'm kinda feeling weird over here." Tom says with a smile.

"Oh really? Cause I was just gonna explain the whole wolf imprinting thing that happened last night to the group -" I get a slayer punch in the arm and a glare from B. I look at her innocently and raise my hands in a 'I surrender' way. " I meant for educational purposes." I say, but she isn't buying it, heh I wouldn't either.

"I'm pretty sure they don't want a lecture right now Faith." She says disapprovingly.

"Speak for yourself Buff I'm kinda interested in how Wolves get mates and that sort of thing." Xander says a bit to anxious he gets a hit in the back of the head from Anya, "Hey! It's for educational-"

"Xander! You know I don't allow you to think or hear of any girls having sex unless I'm involved." Anya says, I as well as a few others laugh at this. I gotta admit it, Anya has him on a pretty tight leash.

"Ok getting on point!" Tom says bringing our attention back to him. "The only way I, well we," He says referring to his group. "Can teach you how to fully control your wolf and panther side is if you join the group."

"Always some fine print eh." I say not a bit surprised by his proposition. "Well here's my question when will I change again?"

"That's the tricky part I don't know you can change tonight, or you can change a month from now without knowing. But the dangerous part is seeing you can't control your animal side you might hurt or kill someone without knowing."

"Shit, we don't want that to happen." I say standing up. I start pacing as I think about the decision I have to make.

"The answer should be easy Faith, you need to protect those around you so you need to control the animal side point blank. No if, ands, or buts about it Sherlock." Desmond says and I can't help but feel some animalistic anger and rage rise in me when I hear him speak, I really don't like that guy.

"Did I ask for your fuckin input?" I say calmly but with a tinge of anger.

"Does it look like I give a fuck if you-"

"Hey, you two we don't need this right now, look we'll leave and give you sometime to think about it. No pressure Faith." Elizabeth says cutting off Desmond, good thing she did, cause I really was about to say somethings I wouldn't regret. Did I mention that I really don't like the bastard yet?

"No wait I still have more questions." Buffy says and the rest of the scooby gang adds in there agreement.

"Yeah like if you've been following and watching us what all of our private lives have you seen?" Tara asks, good question T!

"Yeah cause I know me and Xander have done some things he might not want the group to know, I don't care but he does." Anya says innocently, gotta love the chick!

"Oh don't worry the only thing I saw was the pink furry handcuffs and how Xander cried like a little baby." Christopher says jokingly.

"Hey! How did you see that!" Xander says and we all freeze from our laughing, and here we all thought it was just a joke...

"I uuhh didn't..." He responds equally traumatized like the rest of us, my guess is everyone has a pretty damn good imagination just like me, and it's working against us..

"Well how fun this was not, we do have to leave, we have a mission to be on soon." Tom says getting up.

"Mission?" Giles asks.

"Yeah we have a main station kinda like the watcher's council who give us random missions from time to time. Usually we have to hunt down and kill some new demon that shows up."

"Nice, help, I like you guys even better." Buffy quips.

"Yeah I guess you can say so, but we might be working together cause from what we got last night this new big bad seems to be, uhhh, big." Tom says with a dimpled smile.

"Hey put those dimples away only I can use em." I say playfully.

"We'll see about that lil sis, oh and maybe sometime we should get together, I can tell you about our family and such."

"It's a date." I respond, when they are finished getting their stuff together they say there goodbyes and leave.

**Tom's POV**

We're currently back in the underground house getting ready to connect to the main station, that's what we call the one's who govern the society. And you might ask who's the society, and I'll answer that's us, the group as well as the other groups around the world who are constructed of shape shifters who protect humanity where the slayer is not.

"I sure hope Faith joins or else she might do something she'll regret." I say worryingly settling myself on the couch.

"What's the big deal Tom we don't need her, she's a stray who doesn't want help." Desmond says.

"Look the problem is she's my sister and she doesn't know the full truth. Once I talk to her one on one without your stupid ass around to bother her I'll tell her about our family, about our legacy." And with that everyone fills into the room and the meeting begins.

**Author:**

So what do you guys think so far, good?


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy pov (Later on that night)

It' s been a three days since Tom and his group talked to us. Something doesn't seem right, because it' s been pretty quiet when it comes to monsters. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining it's just that from experience this usually means something evil is brewing. Faith can feel it too and we both have an odd feeling that it has something to do with this mission that they said they had to go on that they're so busy with. I'm currently laying on my bed snuggled up with Faith behind me, she' s resting her back on the backboard while I' m laying against her chest enjoying the new tv I have in my room. She's been grumbling every now and then because I won't change it off of an 'Extreme Home Make Over' rerun, I think she hates watching tv with me, but she has too. She has decided to move in with us since her motel got destroyed and she doesn't have enough money to pay rent anyways, seeing that she doesn't have a job and all. So we turned our computer room into a Faith room,she likes it a lot but she always ends up in my room.

"Stop it Faithy." I giggle when she starts kissing my neck, yeah she lets me call her Faithy, well in private.

"Why B, you seem to like it." She says biting my neck softly and I have to hold back a moan, but I know she knows I'm enjoying this. Her right hand starts to slowly work it's way to my thigh while her left hand gently but firmly starts to kneed my breast over my flimsy top. All I'm wearing is some red panties and a night shirt while she's wearing her boxers and a tank top. "Plus Dawn and your Mom are gone so no worries of getting caught. Just relax B, I promise it won't hurt." She says and I can hear the sly smile in her voice. Even though I really want to see this episode I guess I can watch it next time it comes on.

Her right hand has already made it to my thigh and now she' s becoming more bold with her ministrations and I can slowly feel her hand advance inside my panties. My breath hitches, as I feel myself getting wetter by the second as her hot and frantic breaths slowly warm my arched neck. I get an idea, and move her hand. I turn around to straddle her lap to see her amused face. I cup her face and bring her in for a searing kiss my tongue enters her warm mouth and she moans in return. Her hand massages my ass and presses me against her even more as our tongues swirl together. I take off my top and Faith's hand moves to my breast. She pinches my hard nipples making my libido throb even more.

She kisses her way down my neck making sure to suck on my pulse point. When her mouth reaches my left nipple her full red lips tightly close around me and I moan out in ecstasy, she sucks a bit harder and lets it go with a pop. She does the same to the other side and by the end I'm begging for her to go lower, but first we have to to do something about all these clothes.

"Take them off." I whisper in her ear, and I can feel her shiver above me. She wastes no time getting all her clothes off and I don't waste a second to take off my panties. She settles back on top of me and I can feel her wetness and heat on my thigh. She reaches her hand down and pulls apart my lips, I wrap my arms around her neck as I feel her throbbing clit touch mine. She starts to grind against me and my legs wrap tightly around her. Her head rests on my shoulder as she gently moves against me, even though it's nice she wants to go slow I want it a bit more rough.

"Ooohh Baby." I moan and lick her ear; that gets her going. She starts to thrust faster and harder, and I can hear her moaning my name softly over and over again. I can feel her wetness mingle with mine and slip inside of me. She bites down softly on my collar bone, this sends me over the edge. My toes curl and I feel her come above me at the same time. She rolls off of me and we both just lay there for a second.

"Wow." Faith says in a groggy voice. I scoot closer to her and lay my head on her slightly sweaty arm, as I do this she kisses the top of my head.

"You can say that again."

"Woooowww." She says again, this time I can hear the smile in her voice. Then she turns her head towards me and I know she has something in mind. "Wanna go again?" She asks innocently, but before I can respond the phone on my bedside table rings. I crawl over to the side, giving Faith a pretty damn good view if you ask me, even if I'm not trying to be sexy and all. I know she's looking by the way her breath quickens, my girl's got stamina I can tell you that.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Buff, got some bad news." Xander says on the other line, I'm not surprised at all. Hell I've been expecting bad news! Even though I'm not surprised I still get serious, but Faith doesn't seem to notice because she has crawled her way over and is currently teasing my entrance while kissing my neck. I cover the bottom part of the phone; "Not right now Faith." But she still doesn't listen because she enters me with two fingers. My tight channel squeezing around the intruders, ok was it just me or did that sound kinda weird?

"Hey are you still there." Xander asks, I give a breathy response, not trusting myself. "Oh ok well you need to get over here as soon as possible." He says.

"Ok I'm on my way, I'll tell Faith."

"Yeah yeah I know I can hear her in the back ground you pervs." Xander says and chuckles, he hangs up and Faith starts thrusting even harder.

"We... we gotta... go." I say between moans.

"Really, what's up?" She says, I know she doesn't care.

"Probably some big bad... showed up... not so big with the details." Her fingers stroke upward hitting my g spot, I orgasm instantly and my come covers her hand. I move my hand lower to cup her pussy when she stops me.

"Remember you said big bad has finally come to town, gotta motor." Faith says as if we haven't just been having sex. She sees my small pout and kisses my lips sweetly. "Hey, don't worry B, you can fuck my brains out when we get back. Deal?"

With my pout still on the fore front I respond, " Deal."

"Good, they better have a damn good reason to be calling at," She looks at the clock. "One in the fuckin morning."

Faith POV

"So! Lets get down to business people!" I say as we enter into the magic shop to be met with the same crowd of faces as earlier, my brother and his crew and the scooby gang are all huddled together looking all dull and shit. What the hell is their problem?

"Faith." Tom says and gives me a nod, I nod back. I've noticed recently when I'm around him and his gang that tingle I felt the first time I met them seems to grow and it almost feels like the slayer connection B and I have.

"Who died." I ask, my voice holding no amusement.

"Nobody, yet." Giles replies. "It seems the waiting is over, earlier on this night well er last night when they had their meeting they found out about a demon trying to open the hellmouth."

"Really, doesn't this guy know that opening hellmouths are so 2003." Buffy says taking a seat.

"Yeah I'm guessing the guy didn't get the memo, because he tried." Tom answers.

"Well you guys killed him right?" I ask, but I already know the answer before it comes out of anyones mouth. If they did there would not be a reason for this meeting.

"Unfortunately no, but we wounded him pretty badly. Before he could get away he said something about some guy named Kakistos coming back." Everything around me seems to stop and I can hear my heart pounding in my ear. I never thought in my life that I would see that bastard or even hear his name again. Buffy stands beside me and starts to rubs my back in a supportive gesture but I can't feel her, I can't feel anything.

"Hey are you alright?" Tom asks worried, he doesn't know about Kakistos, he doesn't know about the whole reason I came to Sunny D. Hell he probably doesn't know what happened before then. And this is why I'm going numb, everything from the past is being brought up too quickly. All the things I've tried so hard to push down and hide has erupted to the surface when the familiar face pops back up. I'm not afraid of him anymore, I know I can defeat him as easy as I kill the vamps when I patrol. It's just that he's starting to bring up old memories, and I'll be damned if he starts to bring up old habits.

Author: Now this might be very very very annoying, and you might just skip over this. And I'm pretty sure I'm the first writer on here that has stopped in the middle of the story to talk to the readers, but I have to say I was just going to end this chapter at this part. But what the hell! I'm going to extend it and try to make this the longest chapter I've ever written on here, and seeing that this is my first story this won't be hard to do xD So catch a break, fix yah a little something to eat, cause today I got a treat! I rhymed, I'm such a badass.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie, I sit down on the steps that leads more into the magic shop to catch a breath. Why! When I'm happy something shitty always has to come up!

"No you're not." Buffy says, I don't even argue. "Look we're here with you now, okay Faith?"

"Yeah I know, but there's just some things I need to deal with alone." When I say this I know what I have to do. I kill that little guy in the back of my head telling me that what I'm about to say and do is one of the most idiotic things I've ever done. And trust me there's been a lot of stupid things I've done in my life. "Look you guys I know you're not going to agree with this, but honestly," I pause. "I don't give a flying fuck. I'm going to handle this alone. You guys can do all the research and shit, maybe kill some of the little guys but Kakistos is mine."

"Look Faith-"

"No, Buffy I understand you don't want me to get hurt and all but I have to." I gently interrupt her.

"Maybe Faith is right. Actually she is right. The one thing we wanted to talk about was that we think he's going to be specifically after you. Seeing that you did kill him last time you and him fought. But I want to warn you he will be more powerful and he'll have a few tricks up his sleeves." Giles says.

"Well I'm ready for whatever the bastard has for me. It's time to settle this once and for all." I say.

"We'll be behind you every step of the way Faith." Willow says and smiles, I smile back.

"I don't care what you say Faith, I'm not gonna be behind you." Buffy says and everyone goes dead silent.

"What?" I don't know if I heard her correctly or not, but I'm kind of afraid to know the answer.

"I said I'm not behind you on this, I'm gonna be beside you no matter what you say." Buffy says looking into my eyes. Her eyes water and I bring her in for a hug inhaling her sweet smell as she clings on to me. God I love her so much I don't know what I would do with out her.

"Wow that's so beautiful." Liyah says with tears in her eyes, I even see Giles eyes water a bit. He tries to play it off by acting like he is cleaning his glasses but that old English bastard isn't fooling me, and I can't help but smile. It seems like we're all one big happy family.

"Group hug!" Willow says and everybody freezes. "Never mind... never mind." She says.

"Well since we got all our girly feelings out it's time to get down to business." Tom says and I couldn't agree anymore.

"So I guess all we can do now is try to research and figure out how the hell he got back, and what he's specifically trying to accomplish. I mean I know this guy isn't coming back from the dead just to open up the hellmouth." Buffy says.

"Yeah you got a point B."

"I say we go out and scope some cemeteries, see if anybody knows anythings up." Samantha says.

"Good plan. You, Liya, and I will go scope out the place and we'll leave Chris and Desmond here to help with research."

"We'll be coming along too." I state.

"Of course, that's why we came to you guys. Extra help right?" He says with a smile to Buffy and she smiles back, I roll my eyes and get up and stretch my limbs.

"Yeah leave the ladies here at home while we tough ones go out and get the bacon." I say half joking half trying my damn hardest to make Desmond feel like a pussy. He just sneers at me and digs his face into a book.

"We'll be back before sunrise." Tom says and we move out.

Buffy POV

I know this has to be so hard for Faith, but I want her to know that I won't be going anywhere. I'll never leave her no matter what happens. She's doing what she does best and has a false facade of fearlessness, but knowing her the way I know her helps me to see through her cold exterior to see the fear burning in her eyes.

As we patrol I can't help but doze a little every now and then, it's like 2:30 in the morning. By this time I'm usually tucked away in my cozy bed. Just thinking about those sheets has me drooling.

"You okay B?" Faith says, she must have caught me day dreaming.

"Yeah I'm doing pretty good, how are you holding up?" I respond a bit groggily against my will, dammit control yourself Buffy!

"5 by 5, if you wanna go home; we can ditch. I don't want yah dozing off on me, some big bad might come up and take advantage of the situation." Faith says with a caring look in her eyes.

"Aww you're so sweet. Look at big bad ol Faith, I've so turned her into a big softy." I tease, she responds with a roll of the eyes. Nothing like a little teasing to lighten the mood.

"You have turned my sister into a pussy, I think I might need to toughen her up." Tom says playfully joining in the playful banter.

"No! I like her all soft and caring." I respond wit a pout, clinging to her like she'll leave me if I let go.

"I'm sorry but I have to... FOR SPARTA!" He says and we all laugh.

"Leave it to Tom to start joking around when there's a big evil running loose." Samantha says with a smile.

"Oh that's Tom alright," Liyah says. "Remind again why we chose him to be the leader?" She says turning to Samantha.

"Hmmm I don't know, I think there was a gun to our heads so we didn't get to really have a choice to say no." Samantha quips and Liyah actually giggles she seems like the type to chuckle but not giggle, that actually surprised me.

"Hey you two know damn well I was voted to be prez by sheer will!" He says with mock anger.

"You you keep telling yourself that." Liyah says patting him on the shoulder.

"Well we've been out here for," He looks at his watch "For an hour and 20 minutes and we haven't seen shit. I say we head back to the Magic Shop tell em to head for the sheets and we work on this later on say around 6 o clock. Give everybody extra time to sleep?" Tom says, wow he talks like Faith, that's so cute they talk alike! I almost squeal from the cuteness and the possibility of getting to be laying in bed in a few minutes.

"Sounds like a plan bro, get back at the action later sounds good. Don't want blondy over here falling asleep on us." She jokes and I pout for like the fifth time today.

"Hey." I say and she kisses me sweetly on the lips, the kiss soon grows in passion and our tongues fight in a sweet fluid battle.

"We're still here yah know?!" Liyah says and we break apart. Faith gives a light chuckle and I blush I don't know what came over me.

"Seems like you two might not be getting that rest." Samantha jokes.

"I don't know about that one." I say I am pretty sleepy and I know I promised her some good loving tonight but she can wait a few hours. We go back and tell everyone to go home and we'll talk about this morning later on today. I and Faith make it back home(She drove) and pass out on the bed, we didn't even have time to change clothes.

Faith POV

As we walk back into the magic shop for the second time today I am immediately met with a funny scene. Tom has Xander in a headlock and he's wearing a pink tutu. Before they notice us I take a quick pic, nothing like a little black mail to start off your day!

"Woah what happened here!" I ask.

"Your brother here lost a bet, and got mad so he decided to choke Xander." Christopher says as if he's talking about the weather. Anya is off to the sideline laughing her ass off, as well as everybody else.

"Faith! I'm taking you out for some beer and nachos we got some things to talk about." He exclaims with a struggling Xander under him.

"You're still gonna wear that thing?" I ask him referring to his pink tutu with slight distaste.

"What you don't like it." He says sadly as he lets go of Xander. Xan Man starts coughing his little throat out as he tries to breathe again, and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Nah I just think a purple one would match better." I respond, and he gasps.

"You're right! I'm a fashion criminal!"

"Samantha take him away!" Christopher yells.

"I can't! He might be contagious!" She responds and we all laugh, yeah we're a bit corny but these bastards are still funny as hell.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to motor." I say still laughing a bit.

"Let me just," He slips out of the tutu. "Better." He says coming over to me and we do a little handshake.

"I don't know I kinda miss that tutu." I joke.

"Fuck you." He says with a smile, and I move back quickly with my hands up in the air.

"Hey bud sorry to tell you but incest isn't really my forte plus, I kinda like my girls to have boobs." He makes a sad face.

"I can grow some."

"Look you two better leave before I kill one of you, or tag along. I'm kind of getting afraid to leave you two alone." B says, I and Tom laugh. I give her another kiss that almost turned into the one earlier but we break apart right on time, I swear sometimes my libido takes over and I have no control over my body. She bites her lip in that sexy way she does and tells me she'll see me later. If she keeps up the little act I might have to take her to the back to fulfill that promise that she promised me earlier on today.

We make it to the demon bar and Willy serves me and Tom some JD and coke.

"So what's up?" I ask, he takes a deep breath and begins.

"I think it's about time I tell you about us, and when I say us I mean our family."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok where do I start? Okay when you were five and I was seven we were separated. See shape shifters our from various remote places on the earth as well as other creatures hidden from society. Those creatures are usually friendly and choose to stay away from humans so a lot of people don't know about them, including the watcher's council and we plan to keep it that way. People never stumble upon them because they are hidden by magic. Anyways at that time we were still living there, you don't remember it because they hid those memories from your anyways we come from a powerful family that has many enemies. Our parents were rulers of this great majestic land and were assassinated. We were taken by our care takers and hidden; since I'm the oldest they kept me in the Underworld but took you out so you could be safe. We put you in an adoption agency in the human world and you got adopted, I had no clue the woman who adopted you was such a horrible fuck." He says apologetically.

"Hey it's okay you were just a little younger than I was, you couldn't have done anything if you wanted to. Wait how the hell do you know my foster mom was a bitch?" I ask.

"I read your old watcher's diary in pursuit of finding you, sorry," I shrug, and then he continues. "They wiped my memory too, I came here when I was 16 and I was living on my own in Cali, I got into tons of trouble and that's when one of our old caretakers found me and told me all about what happened. He was soon killed by our enemy and I was on the run again. I lost em but on the run I created the group of shape shifters as you know now we call ourselves The Furious Five, I know it's corny as fuck but it's what we chose at the time. I'm kinda hoping we can change it to the Furious Six." He gives me this weird look, and I shrug my shoulders again. I don't know I've been thinking about joining, but I have no clue what the fuck to do yet.

"Well you can still think about joining, anyways we soon realized there was more of us, they're what you call The Society that fights bad guys and we joined em. But never mind that I'm going off subject we can speak about them at another time. Back to our parents. They were filthy rich so when who ever killed them took over they got all the money and enslaved the people. They tried looking for us so they could kill the natural heirs but they must have gave up, there's no telling what we look like now to them. But anyways the whole reason I've been looking for you and want you to join my crew is because the reason now that the crew is fighting evil is because soon I want to defeat who ever killed our parents. And I want you by my side." He says, he pauses to give me time to understand all he's saying. Either he's high as fuck or he's actually telling the truth. Looking at my brother I can tell he's as sane as a sexless nun, guess I have to take his word for it.

"So you're telling me my ass well our asses our heirs, and we come fro a filthy rich family that's from some hidden part on the Earth?"

"Yupp." Silence... "Dude you turn into a panwolf for fucks sake this isn't hard to believe." He deadpans.

"Yeah you got a point, wow well this puts things into perspective. I don't know I might join I kinda like the thought of avenging our parents death and getting shitloads of money. As well as learn to control my new powers."

"I thought you would, I just had to get you alone to talk to you about this. I wanted to make sure I told you one on one so you could listen and understand better without Desmond breathing down your neck."

"Yeah what's the problem with that face fuck he just rubs me the wrong way?"

"Him as well as the others come from a troubled back ground, we're kinda like the underdog of the shape shifter teams. But yeah the guy has some problems I don't know why you two just don't get along but I guess that's just the way it is. Something about you might remind him of the old times." He says in a nonchalant way.

"Well I know one thing, if his ass keeps looking at me cross eyed imma make him look straight."

"Trust me when I say you have our father's passion. Don't worry I believe you, we'll just have to separate you two."

"Yeah, so does the crew know your whole motive?"

"Oh yeah, I told em I'd give em a high place in the kingdom as well as a lot of money. Of course they agreed, but I have a feeling they would have agreed even if I didn't say that. We are all like the family we never had so we stick together no matter what."

"Wow that shit's deep, I don't know if I wanna step into the little small circle and all."

"Trust me you'll fit in easily. They all like you, you already fill like family to them. To me." He smiles and I can't help but smile to. A warm feeling starts in my heart and I feel like I've finally found a home.

An hour later of just talking about nothing important we arrive back to the shop to find it's trashed and everybody looking panicked. First thing I notice is Buffy is no where in sight.

"What the hell happened here, and where's B?" I ask looking around.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Right when he says that my heart drops and a lump comes up in my throat. My legs feel like jelly under me and I can feel tears prickling my eyes. If anything really bad happens to Buffy I swear to god I'll kill everybody in here. "She was taken by some of kakistos minions. They came in an used some powerful magic to knock us all out and when we woke up a few minutes ago Buffy was gone, and it seems like they trashed the place as well." He says fixing his dumbass glasses, right now I feel like punches those things right off of his face.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me, a bunch of shape shifters and witches couldn't take down some fucking minions!" I exclaim.

"Hey calm down, you heard em they were knocked out; they couldn't do shit about what happened." Tom says sympathetically. He's right I just need to calm down, right now what I need to do is look for Buffy.

"You do realize this is a trap right?" Desmond says sounding a bit annoyed. Tom grabs my arm as I move towards him, smart move.

"No dip Sherlock! I'm the one they're after so of course they take the one thing I care about in my fucked up life! Well they're gonna get what they want cause I'm going to rescue my girl!"

"And you're not going alone." Liyah says.

"Well I don't know about you guys but it's go time, all who want to follow come, but if you're a pussy stay behind." And with that I walk out the magic shop not looking back, oh I can't wait to see this bastard's face.

OOOOHHH will she rescue her woman or will she fail, will someone die and will she join 'The Society' so many questions! So give meh feedback! I hope I'm keeping you guys interested, cause it's definitely gonna get better. xD Oh and it was pretty long wasn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to let you guys know that your reviews are what keeps me going, literally. There are times when I think I'm a sucky writer and I'm just like screw this, but when I see reviews of you guys wanting me to update with promises of cherries and the positive feedback... I can't leave you guys hanging so here's to ego boosting cause I seriously need one xD**

**Faith POV**

"Faith just calm the hell down!" Desmond screams. I'm feeling like I'm losing control of myself slowly but surely something animilistic is coming over me. But now I know what's happening the panwolf is coming over me and trying to take control of my body. It's so hard to keep my human self at bay while the rage is taking over me. I'm so worried about what's happening to Buffy that I can't think straight.

"Look the animal in you is taking control Faith, you have to control it or else you might hurt somebody!" I hear Tom but I'm not listening, I want to but I can't. I feel the painful transformation as my bones shift and the extra hair starts breaking out all over me. My face elongates to grow a snout my ears painfully extend and my hearing sharpens even more. I hear shrieks of terror and horror as most of my friends witness for the first time my gruesome changing.

"Faith if you keep going down this road you won't be able to help Buffy! Calm the fuck down!" Is the last thing I hear before the darkness takes over.

I'm seeing everything through tunnel vision, and all I can think about is that I have to find Buffy! I look around to see familiar faces and I don't recognize them at all, but there are a few that I know from insinct they're family. But the ones around them are strange to me and therefore are an enemy!

I charge at the one that's closest to me it looks like a female with red hair, before I can even tear her face to shreds all of a sudden I'm thrown back by another one of my kind, another panwolf!

'Faith calm down.' Where the hell did that voice come from!? And who is Faith? The other wolf is looking at me with a troubled look in its eyes and I can feel and smell the worry coming off of him. He must be talking to me, but how do I talk back.

'Who's Faith?' I ask I try to direct my thoughts towards the wolf.

'That's you, who do you think you are?' I hear the voice respond, great it worked! I try to come up with an answer, but I can't think of anything. Who am I? All I know is I'm an animal and my mate is in trouble... Buffy! I need to go find her. I turn and run without answering the panwolf, I really don't have time for this.

'Hey where are you going?' It asks.

'I have to find my mate, she's hurt, I need to protect her.' I think. I sniff around and try to catch a scent, a small trail of her honey scent lingers towards the front door and I follow the trail. I hear others behind following me, but I am not concerned with them right now. Too many of them and I need to be in good condition to rescue my mate.

'Faith! You have to turn back into human form! People will think you're the wolf that killed that guy a few days ago and try to kill you!" I hear the same voice say but I don't understand some of the words he's using. What are humans and people, ?

'I do not understand your words, but I have to go; come help or leave me be.' I respond. I don't really have time for this foolishness. The scent of Buffy leads into an odd shape structure that is covered with see through hard material. I break through it and I hear a strange ringing sound from above and screaming from a bunch of people.

"Someone kill that thing!" I hear a feminine voice yell, but the words don't register in my mind. A big bulky man tries to grab me and I claw at his face I scratch his right cheek and he falls back, andrenaline and rage is souring through my body and I do the only thing I know to do. I act on instinct and my instinct is telling me to protect myself so I go to bite his neck to kill him but I am blocked by the same creature again.

'What the hell!' Leave me be, this is my prey!'

'No Faith you can't kill a human!'

'What is a Faith and human?'

'Jesus Christ, you are Faith! And humans are the things-' A gun is shot and almost hits the other wolf in it's shoulder blade, 'that are trying to kill us, we need to go!' I agree this is useless. I leave the big man where he is and try to find her scent, I find her scent quickly running to where it leads me and I almost get shot in my right leg in the back. Good thing I have good hearing or I wouldn't have dodged that.

I hear the other wolf following behind me so I don't need to worry about him. I make it out of a back entrance of the building leaving behind gun shots and screaming patrons. When I'm in a back alley the scent get's so faint I can't smell her anymore. NOOO.

I start growling and red rage starts clouding my vision. If anything bad has happened to her I will kill anything in my way. There's a pain in my chest and I let out a great howl. The other wolf can sense my pain and it gives me a little nudge with its head and a sympathetic whine.

'Faith, calm down we will find her.'

'How do you know that! For all I know she is off somewhere dead!' I start getting even angrier as so many horrible scenarios fill my mind, the more I get angrier the more black filters my vision and soon I go off the handle and everything goes back.

**Christopher POV**

We stayed in our human form and stayed behind, we understand that Tom can be the only one to help calm down Faith but after an hour we're wondering if they're ok. I heighten my senses and I smell their distinct trail.

"Hey you guys I'm thinking we go find them now before Faith kills someone or they get captured by Reds." So you might be wondering what the hell are Reds? Well they're humans who capture shapeshifters, what do they do with us? They capture us and brainwash us to capture more, why? I have no fucking clue but I would like to know as much as you do.

"Yeah good idea knowing how unstable Faith is he'll probably need back up." Liyah agrees, and everyone gets up.

"Glad you guys agree I got a scent so we better get going as soon as possible. Wait you guys should stay-" I say referring to the scooby gang, "I know Buffy and Faith are your friends and all but you saw she tried to attack Tara, you guys will only be a distraction." I say with sympathy.

"Why.. why did she try to hurt me?" Willow asks.

"Well seeing transforming is new to her, she doesn't recognize you yet in that form and only sees you as a threat. Trust me when I say don't take it personally."

"Yeah Chris is right." Sam says with sympathy as well. I can tell they don't like it but they understand.

"Well we'll stay and research as much as we can on Kakistos and maybe figure out where Buffy might have gone. Oh and uhh what's a Red?"

"Love to explain but I can't right now but I promise when we get back I will. Oh and I'll call if we get an update on Buffy. I have a feeling Faith will lead us to her." I say with a smile, and I mean what I said the link between a shapeshifter and it's mate is pretty damn strong, but I wouldn't know, I'm a lonely man who longs for a woman's... err touch, yeah soft gentle touch... Anyways enough with my love life back to Faith's.

We leave the small Magic Shop and enter into the cold evening air. I follow Faith's and Tom's scent to a shop a few blocks away, it's crowded by police cars and the place looks slightly trashed inside. I see they had some fun without us. I ignore the police's comments on not entering into the building and I follow their scent into a back alley. With their scent I could smell something else but the second scent stopped right here. Hmmmm that's weird.

But at least I can still smell them after about 10 minutes we finally catch up to them and what I see makes my heart drop, just what we fucking need! I see Faith and Tom fighting against the Reds it's a bunch of men and a few women dressed in all red, you see why we call em that right? The red shit they have on is pretty damn good armor that's hard to penetrate and it covers every part of their body, how did they find them, I don't have a shitting clue but all that matters is we all get to safety. I as well as my team transforms, it's go time!

**Toms POV**

I quickly jump to the right as one of the reds tries to grab me by my neck, I'm surprised no shape shifters accompanied them, but that's not really what's got me worried. What's got me worried the most is that they aren't attacking us like they should almost like they want to take us alive. And from the clumsiness I'm thinking that's exactly what the plan is, but we'll see about that. I try to communicate with Faith mentally but she still seems out of it and I can't get through to her. But her losing control is not all that bad cause she's going die hard on the reds and it makes my chest swell with pride.

I sense shape shifters nearby but I know the familiar vibe so I don't even need to turn to know the crew has arrived.

-You guys alright?- Chris asks in my mind.

-Hanging in there it's about time you guys showed up, thought you guys might miss the party- I respond

-Oh you know we couldn't miss a good party- Liyah says with excitement in her voice and with that she tackles one of the reds.

One of the perks of being a shape shifter in a pack is you guys develop a mental connection, pretty bad ass right?

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in between my shoulder blades. I growl and turn around to swipe at whatever hurt me when something black collides between my eyes and I go reeling back.

-Tom are you okay!- I here Samantha ask.

-Yes, I'm just peachy. Don't worry about me just don't get caught I have a feeling they were ordered to keep us alive.- I say.

-Makes sense no wonder why they are fighting us like pussies- Desmond responds taking down one of the reds.

I smile which to anyone on the outside looks like a snarl, and while shaking my head I run towards one of the red uniforms who is holding some thick black thing that looks like a stick when I feel like an electric jolt just shoots through my body and I go rigid. My breathing picks up as I lay on the soft ground and the ripples of electricty flow through my body I feel like I'm being flayed alive. I hear a blood turning yelp and i see Faith attacking the Red suit that attacked me with that damn stick. She bites it's leg and surprisingly her teeth actually sinks in! How the hell did that happen that's impossible! But then I remember she does not only have the strength of her animal but she is a slayer and with that comes double the strength, I smile despite the previous situation I was in and get up slowly as the ripples slowly fade away.

When I am fully on my feet she manages to tear the head off clean completely from the Red's body. And then as if in slow motion another red shoots her in the chest and she goes down immediately. I run as fast as I can towards her, as well as everybody else, but all of a sudden a blue force field shoots up around the reds and Faith. They take her in a van and disappear out of sight. And when I say disappear I don't mean drive off into the sunset gradually fading away disappear I mean one minute they're here next they are gone disappear.

-Fuck! Not only did we lose Buffy but now we lost Faith to the fucking Reds! Fuck my life!- Christopher yells. I can't think though I have to try to figure out a way to find her, I can't let anything happen to her. I know she is still alive because the gun they shot her with was just to knock her out.

-We need a plan and fast.-Sam says.

-I'm thinking just give mne time!- I say quickly, I don't have time to here them bicker in the background.

-Time, something that seems not to be on our side.- Desmond says.

Faith's POV

The red rage darkness soon turned into plain black darkness and now it has transformed into a blue darkness, I guess I'm waking up from a horrible nightmare cause my head hurts like a mother fucker and when I come to my senses yet again I'm naked. But this time I'm not in some forest, it seems like I'm in some type of cage. My cage is lined up next to rows and rows of cages in front of me and behind me all filled with either naked humans or animals. What the flying fuck? Tell me why is it every time some weird shit happens to me at night I wake up in the most strangest of places naked?

I hear growls to the left and right of my small barricaded container and something in me stirs. I can feel the hair rising on the back of my neck . I'm sensing so many things right now all at once and it's about to drive me crazy, first I am scared, frightened, angry, and worried and on top of that I can feel so many different types of tingles…. But one tingle is familiar. I know I must be in a room full of shape shifters but I still don't know what that other familiar tingle is, and it's getting on my last nerve trying to figure out what the hell it is. And on top of all of this I still have to find Buffy. Everything besides the fact that Buffy is missing, in my mind, is blurry. I don't remember the past few hours and from judging my surroundings I must have changed into my wolf and got caught, but by who?

"Faith!" The voice that cries out my names makes my heart stop.

"Buffy!" I respond back frantically looking everywhere to find her, it's so dark in the room but thanks to my supernatural powers I can see pretty damn well for a human.

"Faith! Look in front of you." She answers. What? I don't see her anywhere, but when I focus on the cage a few feet in front of me low and behold there's Buffy still in her clothes from earlier, she looks a bit roughed up and tired, but still as beautiful as before, God I love her so much.

"Are you alright? I was so worried, I tried looking everywhere for you." I say my words tumbling over each other due to my excitement, I finally found her!

"I actually should be asking you the same thing, they roughed you up pretty well." She says with sympathy in her eyes, I can actually see her eyes are red and there is a twinkle in them. Has she been crying?

"I'm five by five B you know me, but enough about my shit, it seems like you've been crying…. Did they hurt you," Against my will and soft voice a low growl erupts in my throat upon asking her this question, "Cause if they did I swear to god I will-"

"Babe it's alright we're slayers remember? I can take a little hit, plus they wanted to keep me alive, they just wanted you. And…. I've been crying cause you seemed like you were in a pretty bad condition when they bought you in for a second I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon." Then there was silence while we ponder what is going on, well try to at least shit is pretty confusing right now.

"It's a trap isn't it?" I say laying back, she didn't answer me because we both know what she's gonna say. "Fuck Kakistos is smart."

"We'll beat him." Buffy says.

"I'll beat him you just need to get to safety." I respond quickly.

"Faith…" Buffy starts with a whine in her voice.

"Yeah yeah I know but.." I pause, I'm not really used to talking about my feelings so this is kind of awkward but seeing Buffy has sparked something in me, " I love you B, I thought something really happened to you, and if they hurt you in any way… I know it's my fault since they are after me.. And I just couldn't deal with that. So you have to let me do this on my own cause I have hurt you enough." I say with tears in my eyes, call me a pussy or not but I want her to know that I love her just in case I don't make it. The tears that were in her eyes come down her pale cheeks and my heart yearns to wipe them and console her physically.

"Don't cry B, it's all gonna be alright I promise." I say trying to reassure her as best as I can.

"I know it's just that…. You've never been this sweet." She says with a little smile that makes my heart warm. I shrug it off cooly and give her a little smirk.

"Anything to get some nookie." I joke and she laughs a little rolling her eyes.

"Wow leave it to Faith to only be thinking about sex in a time like this." She says.

"Oh and like you're not?" I say referring to my naked body, oddly I feel comfortable and not just cause Buffy has seen me naked thousands of times also because it's like it's in my nature. She blushes , looking down shyly and biting her pink lip.

"Whatever Faith." She says not denying what I said, and I smile knowingly oh I totally have her turned on.

"Now only if you were naked." I say, and trust me I'm not joking. Her eyes narrow and I know she is about to say something to get under my skin but before she could even answer I hear a door open and a stream of light fills the dark room. There are heavy footsteps that immediately walk towards my cage and on instinct I tense up, I might be in human form but my animal is slowly taking control of me once again.

"Tsk tsk no need to get your little pretty self all worried my little pet, if you do as I say I'll give you a good little treat." A man in a lab uniform with gray hair and big thick glasses says bending down to look at me in my eyes. Accompanying him is another man who seems to be in his late 20s also wearing the same look. I'm about ready to snap his damn neck nobody talks to me like I'm some dog especially in front of Buffy.

"Why don't you reach your hand in my cage and maybe I'll lick it." I quip.

"No need for that my little pet if you try to bite my hand off I'll knock every god damn tooth you have in that little mouth of yours down your throat." He says back, oh this guy has got some huge ones on him, now only if I could get out of this shit hole to kick his ass.

"I wish you would try to hurt her." I hear Buffy say and I wince, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything. With that menacing smile plastered on to his face he turns around still crouching down to look at Buffy, when he moves I can see the fire in her eyes, she wants to kill this bastard as much as I want to.

"Now now I won't hurt her if she'll be a good little puppy for me, and we won't hurt you if she behaves but if she acts up then I'll slowly kill you while she watches." He responds his voice almost sounds like he is really enjoying this conversation, what a sick fuck.

"You know I love how the bad guys just sit here and tell the good guy the plan as if we're just gonna forget what the hell they just said." She responds not even seeming amused by his attempts to scare her into keeping her mouth shut.

"Ahh well me telling you the plan would be me saying that I have captured you both for a lot of money for Kakistos, he want's your little kitty, and you are supposed to be the anchor that keeps the ship wreck over there level headed. Happy?" He says.

"I've been happier but this will do." She responds and the man stands up, adjusting his black tie smiling. I guess he thinks his little plan is going to work so well that he can tell us without thinking there will be any consequences.

"Well how fun it has been talking to you two I have to tell Mr. Kakistos the good news, and maybe if you are good," He says talking to me, "I'll let you play around for a little with your mate before I turn you loose." He says and before I could even say anything he walks swiftly out the door he came in.

"Well…." Buffy says, I can tell in her voice she is a bit worried not only about our current situation but about me, I haven't talked in a while. "Are you alright?" She asks. She presses her face against the cold metal bars, her beautiful green eyes looking at me. But I can't meet her gaze if I wanted to try. Kakistos is back and the fact that he has led me right to him has me wondering that he is smarter than I think. While remaining in my cool posture against the dirty cement wall I chuckle a bit.

"Well at least I won't have to go looking for him." I respond with amusement in my voice….. Wait did that guy call me pet?

**So review tell me if you like it! Cause honestly, like I said, that is what keeps me writing! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! I'm back with another one I hope you guys like it, as well as, I hope I answered some of your questions! XD Wait! Ok so you remember that mysterious character that showed up last story, Sam or Samantha, well... That was supposed to be Elizabeth and I got the characters mixed up: #Salt -_- (yes I know this is not twitter...)

(A few days later)

**Buffy POV**

The creepy guy hasn't come back since like three days ago, but one of his henchman dressed in the same garb as him always comes in and feeds us some crap that tastes like cardboard.

"Faith?" I call out to her but it still seems like she is asleep, her bare chest is moving up and down slowly showing that she is still alive, but she looks like she is on the verge of death. She has been getting weaker and weaker over the few days and I'm worried sick about her. She barely talks and she goes back and forth from her Panwolf to human stage uncontrollably. I remember Tom saying something about it getting out of control and I think that's what's happening.

I try talking to her from time to time but she seems to exhausted to talk and our conversations are short, and even though I try to remain strong I still cry sometimes. I know what you might be thinking, you're the slayer you've been in worse than this what the hell is your problem! And the thing is, what ever bad stuff that always happens was usually directed towards me. Now it is happening but is affecting Faith more, if this was geared towards me then I could understand but it isn't and that scares me, this is going to be so hard for her, and I can't do anything because this is her fight.

For hours I've been trying to get out, breaking the bars don't work, kindly asking one of the scientists does not work oh and threatening them doesn't pan out too well either unfortunately. So I sit here waiting for a miracle to happen, which it doesn't. Admitting defeat I lay back against the bars tears in my eyes as I watch Faith, now in her wolf stage whimper in her sleep. She's been whimpering/ crying very often. She once told me there was a pain deep in her head and she didn't know how to stop it. As I watch her, the sleep I have been depriving myself of comes to take over and I fall asleep.

**Faith POV**

Something hitting my cage wakes me up with a jerk. Still in my wolf stage I jump up, and with the hairs rising on my back I look into the eyes of a soulless killer.

Well look who decided to show up again...

I growl at him and all he does is chuckles by now Buffy has woken up and she looks between me and him with fire in her eyes. He's lucky these bars are keeping us from tearing his pathetic ass to shreds.

"Hey there my little pet I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you in a few days, but I think Ryan has taken good care of you hasn't he?" He says more than he asks. Not being able to reply in English I try to snap at his fingers that are gripping the bar, hoping that sends the message across. And seeing I can taste blood on sharp white teeth, and the screwed up expression on his face, I nipped him pretty good. Hehehe what does he have to say to that now?

"You will pay for that." He says menacingly. Yeah I expected just that.

**Tom POV**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Chris whines for the hundredth time. I swear if he asks that question again I'm going to kill him.

"Yes! I am damn sure this is the only way to get Faith and hopefully Buffy, if she's there." I respond impatiently.

"Couldn't we all just hold hands and sing Kumbaya or something!" He responds, and if I didn't know him well enough I would think he's kidding.

"The fuck do you think holding hands with those killers would help?" Desmond says.

"It could change them on the inside, all they need is love!" Chris responds.

"Shut the hell up!" Liyah literally screams and I can't help but crack a smile. She's currently on the computer trying to hack into the Red's security system. Let me tell you something when she's working on her computer she easily gets pissed.

"Well fuck you too." Christopher says defeated sitting down on the couch. "So we're going into the belly of the beast huh?

"Yeah it's all or nothing." Tom says back.

"Tell me again why I am going through with this?" Christophers says

"Because if you have to." Tom says.

"Yeah cause that's a good enough reason." Chris responds with the role of his eyes.

"OK I'm in, I see Faith being taken by some man in a lab coat, she's in her wolf phase." Liyah says and everyone runs to the computer. I breathe a sigh of release thanking the feral gods for keeping my sister alive.

"OK that's great that's good, ok see if you can search for Buffy. We need to get in their quick." I respond getting my armor ready.

" Uh OH." Liyah says.

"Uh oh? Uh Oh! That's not a good sign is it?" Chris says, I swear I could just choke him at this point.

"What's wrong?" I ask ignoring Chris, everybody else stops getting ready to hear what she has to say.

"Kakistos is there with the reds, and it seems like that guy is leading Faith right to him!"

"Shit!" Elizabeth says.

"Shit's right." Liyah responds, "OH and also Buffy is there she seems to be in some sort of cage. Why she hasn't bent the bars and run, I don't know."

"Ok that's a bit of good news kill two birds with one stone, right?" Elizabeth asks.

"More like save two birds in one try." I respond.

"Why do I feel like we're heading straight dead into a trap?" Desmond says returning back to getting his gear ready like everyone else.

"Because we are, so get ready we're going in for the kill." I respond.

**Faith Pov**

I can smell the foul stench of blood and decay surrounding me, if I could I would kill the bastard that is leading me closer to the stench. But I can't, he put something in me to make my body feel like a burden and way me down. I have learned a lot in this animal stage, having Buffy talk to me she has taught me many things about humans as well as there stupid language, even though I couldn't speak it if I tried.

As we approach a brown wooden door my eyes widen and I start to breathe quickly. Whatever is behind that door isn't good at all. I can feel it in my core, it's like the essence of all evil is behind that baracade. Despite my momentary position I try to wiggle free with as much strength as I can but the man above me just tightens his grip.

"Try something puppy and I'll put a collar on you!" I hear his gruff voice say, I wish he would I would bite the fuck out of his arm. I growl in response, and he chuckles. The two men that were following us in the white lab coats open the wooden door slowly. I bear my teeth and bunch up my legs under me, I'll fight what ever this is even if it kills me. As the man drags me in against my will I look up to the face of evil sitting in a chair in front of me. The face of evil is wearing a cake smearing grin, the evil thing looks like it just got it's birthday presents.

"Faith, how nice it is to meet you again." Kakistos says sitting on a golden throne.

**Buffy POV**

My hands grasp the metal bars and with all my slayer strength I try to bend it with no avail.

"And here I thought you slayers were supposed to be strong as fuck." I hear a voice say and I jump. I come face to face with Tom and a bright smile comes to my face.

"Yeah well these bars are like magical or something." I say.

"Yeah we'll say that." He jokes. He tries to pull on the bars, but it doesn't work.

"Hmmm that's interesting." Desmond says in the background. The whole gang is with them being look outs, and trying to free other shape shifters. That are in the same type of cages in the large gray room.

"Buffy might be right, these bars probably are enchanted or something, because I can't get them open even if I use my animal strength." Elizabeth says standing near a cage a cage that's on the right side of Faith's. In that cage there is what looks like a leopard. For some reason all the animals in here never go into there human stages, they always stay in there animal stage.

"See! I told you! It is magical." I quip.

"Well would this help?" Liyah reveals a single key in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Desmond asks.

"I swiped it off the guard that we knocked out to get in here."

"Nice thinking." Tom says.

"Ay just doing my job partner." She says with a fake country accent.

"Well lets see if this is the golden key." Tom says bending down in front of my cage with the key in hand.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Chris said.

"Yes, Chris it rhymed." Liyah says with the roll of her eyes.

Tom turns the key and there's a click and then the cage door opens. I run out of that cage faster than a fat man running after an ice cream truck.

"It worked! Yes!" I say and we all rejoice.

"Well lets get everyone else out." Desmond says.

"Wait," I say "how do we know when we get them out, that they won't tear out our throats?" I ask. I know I'm a slayer and I can fight them off, but I mean come on, it's a big ass room full of wild animals.

"They're talking to us right now in our minds. They're held captive here, and they won't hurt us or you. They just want to get out." Elizabeth says.

"Oh." Is all I can say, now I kinda feel bad.

"They are all young shifters, so they haven't got to learn how to control their animal." Elizabeth says sadly.

"So I hear, if this key opens every door in here the plans will change." Tom says thinking on his feet.

"Ok Chris, Desmond, and Buffy you can lead them out of here safely. Liyah I need you to-

"Already on it." Liyah responds quickly while sitting Indian style on the floor typing away on a laptop. "The cameras have a filter on it, they won't even see us." She says

"That's my girl. Ok me, Liyah, and Elizabeth will go and save Faith."

"Oh there's just one problem." I say.

"And what's that." Tom asks giving me his full attention.

"I'm coming along, there's no way I'm going to go somewhere else when Faith came to save me, and now she's in trouble." I say.

"Very well I can't argue with that, Buffy you come with me Elizabeth you make sure they get to safety." Tom says.

"OK," Elizabeth says and turns to Liyah. She puts a hand on her arm and tells her to be careful as well as the rest of us and we're on our way out. I have to suint my eyes when I enter the bright white hallway. I'm so used to that dark dim lighting that coming out here is a big shock, but my eyes quickly adjust.

"Buffy you look out to my right, and Liyah look out to my left silence anyone who you see. Make sure to make the least bit of noise, we don't need a party." Tom says. The hallway is white, narrow, long, and empty. It seems to be going on and on for ever with only a few turns and few doors every now and then. I would be worried about if we knew where we're going but Liyah is guiding us, and she seems to know pretty well where she is going so I let her take the lead. My slayer senses start tingling and know we are getting closer to Faith, my heart skips a beat because I can feel that she's still alive.

"Wow no trouble, and here I thought this place was supposed to have top notch security." Liyah says as we turn a corner and come face to face with a wooden door.

"You guys ready? We're going to go in with a bang." Tom says he looks at both of us and we both nod. I've never been more ready in my life. Faith means the world to me and I would go through heaven and hell to get her back.

"Buffy will you do the honors?" Tom says, and he and Liyah step back.

"Sure," I kick down the door and let the dust that has risen from the impact surround us. "I love making an entrance." I say with a satisfied grin as I run blind into the dust.

When we make through into the room the sight that greets us makes my heart stop. Kakistos is sitting on a throne with Faith in her wolf form suspended in the air with his hand around her throat, and that one creepy doctor guy on his knees bowing.

"Oh just in time to see your precious Faith be killed. I asked her to join me, but she foolishly declined." Kakistos says looking me dead in the eyes.

"Let her go." I demand. He only laughs and looks at me like I'm a little pest.

"Foolish slayer you think I'm just going to give her up after years of planning this!" He says standing and increasing his grip on her neck. I can hear her whine and she's barely struggling. My heart clenches inside my chest at thought of the pain and the feeling of hopelessness she's going through right now. Just wait till I get my hands on him!

"OF course you'll give her up, because if you don't we'll kill you." Tom says nonchalantly, he said it as if he was talking about the weather.

"And what makes you think that?" He says with a sneer.

"This." And with that he turns into a wolf and jumps well over nine feet to collide into Kakistos knocking Faith out of his grip and that's when I spring into action.

"Buffy! The plan is get Faith and get out! We can't fight everyone off!" Liyah says taking care of the doctor, by kicking him under his chin. I slide on the floor to where she is and try to see if she's ok. She looks like she's barely holding on to dear life and her fur is really bloody.

"Oh god, don't worry Faith I will get you out of here!" Putting my slayer strength to use I pick her battered body up in my arms and Liyah leads the way out fighting people off. Tom is still behind fighting Kakistos off.

"What about Tom?" I ask running and kicking a vampire into one of the broken up wooden remnants of the door. It is a mixed crowd of humans, vampires, and few shapeshifters fighting us off. And more and more are coming around different corners.

"I'm coming back to get him don't worry just get Faith to safety, everything else comes second!" She yells why fighting some human off.

A wolf was about to jump at me, but all of a sudden it is pulled back and it's neck is broken. When it is thrown down Christopher reveals himself.

"I thought you would need my help." He says with a smile.

"Good thinking even though Tom will be pissed you went against orders." Liyah responds, "Hey! Get them to safety I'm going to go save Tom!" She says and with that she's gone back the other way.

"Well have fun kiddo!" He calls back running towards me, staking a vampire in the process. I haven't said anything cause I've been to busy fighting off the swarm that's getting larger and larger by the minute.

"I... think... it's time for... us to go." I say in between punches.

"I agree follow me! The way to get out is close to here. We fight off 20 humans and vamps off till we get to a broken down wall. Through it you can see what looks like an empty room with metal covering the walls and floors.

"Quick through here!" He says. I quickly run through the wall and then all of a sudden I'm outside. I see a few vans and a bunch of animals as well as surprisingly Willow is among the few of the gang that stayed behind.

"Buff is she going to be okay?" Willow says running towards us.

"Yeah she's just badly bruised," I look back to what was a broken wall a few minutes ago to a completely untouched one.

"Magic?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty cool right. They think you guys went into some room, and have disappeared into some door." Willow says all proud.

"Hey where's Liyah?" Elizabeth says running towards us.

"She went back to help Tom, he's fighting Kakistos." I say.

"What the hell! She's supposed to listen to orders! She could be dead right now!" Elizabeth says walking back to the building."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Chris says following her.

"I'm going to save both of there asses!" She says not even looking back.

"Too late for that." We hear someone say, we all turn around to see Tom holding a badly bruised leopard, that must be Liyah. I hear a sob behind me and before I can even turn around Elizabeth is by Liyah's side with tears running down her face.

"Is she going to be ok?" Chris asks.

"She's still breathing so there is a chance. Desmond get them both to the hospital. Elizabeth you take half of the shifters, and I'll take the other half. Buffy, Willow you guys can go home or if you like tag along. Chris take the other van and follow."

"What do you think we're doing?" I ask, he nods already knowing the answer.

"Ok well Buff hop in the last van and Chris you will go with Desmond. Follow us, Willow thanks for the magic go with Buffy we'll be dropping them off to the hospital then heading back to the clubhouse. We have some things to discuss." Toms says and throws me the keys to a blue and white van.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I ask Will as we get into the van.

"They're cleaning up the Magic Box." She responds.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." I say, remembering all the merchandise I used as a weapon.

"Hey it's not your fault! You were getting kidnapped. Plus look on the bright side.."

"Which is?"

"Hold on I'm still thinking." She responds with a lop sided grin.

"Hey well at least we know what the big bad in town is." I say, which is actually a relief. Now we know what we're dealing with, and what it want's. Which it's not gonna get.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I can barely breathe as I sit in the passenger seat next to Tom. We're going to one of the special hospitals that are hidden. They're for shape shifters that have gotten hurt who are part of the underground. We're currently following behind Desmond and Chris. I'm use to this kind of action, but never has Liyah been hurt this bad, and if something horrible happens to her I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I know it's not exactly my fault anything has happened to her but I love her too much to not blame myself if something happens.

"Hey Liz, she'll be fine." Tom says, not even looking at me. It doesn't take a genius to know I'm freaking out over here.

"I know... it's just... she's never been hurt like that before. And I may never get to tell her that I..." I stop myself before the words come out of my mouth. My heart drops as I realize that what I was about to say might be true.

"That you what." He says finally looking at me.

"Nothing." I say and he chuckles.

"Don't worry I know what you were about to say and you will get to tell her." He says with a glint in his eyes. How the hell does he know?

"How did you know?" I ask

"It doesn't to a genius to know you two are in love with each other even if you both don't know it." He says with a smile.

"Honestly I don't think she loves me the way I love her." I say honestly.

"Trust me the con loves you more than life itself." He says and I laugh as tears fall down from my eyes. God why do I always get so emotional.

"She'll be alright you promise right?" I ask.

"I promise, and when she wakes up you can confess your undying love to her stupid ass." He says

"Hey! She went back for your ass." I say with mock anger.

"Yeah I know and that's why I call her a stupid ass," He smiles and looks at me, "But I do love her, and she did save my life, almost giving hers in the process. And for that I owe her." Tom says and I smile.

Hello gentle viewers, If you're still reading this I just want to say thank you. I know I'm a difficult Author to follow. Please review and let me know you guys opinions. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Buffy POV**

"Hey you ok?" Willow asks, I'm currently pacing in front of a door. Behind the door lays my soul mate who's in a critical condition. We did not go to a regular hospital, we went to this strange man's house and in when we went into his basement it was like a portal to a whole nother world. Outside a small window you could see animals and humans walking around like it was normal, and that creeps me out! No one has explained where the hell we are, but we haven't really had the time to explain anything since we just arrived.

"Yeah I'm just nervous, what if she's paralyzed or she can't speak, or she's in a coma, or she's going to be wheel chair bound, or she's going to have to have a long recovery, or what if she-"

"Buff!" Willow interrupts me putting both of her hands on my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye. "She'll be fine she's a fighter so she won't give up without a fight."

"I know I know, I'm just being paranoid for no reason." I say offering a smile that doesn't meet my eyes. She notices and only smiles. Willow and I are the only ones in here the rest of the people are reporting in somewhere, while we wait on Liyah and Faith. The short fat, bald, white guy came out of the door and gave me a stern look.

"She's in critical condition, but it's good you came here as soon as possible. Liyah on the other hand is doing much worse, she took a lot of hits and I don't know if I can save her. I was going to try magic, but when it comes to the dying magic isn't a good solution," He says with a bit of sympathy, even though relief floods through me. I'm still sad and scared for Liyah, she is, after all, hurt because of me.

"That's... mixed news." Willow says, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is, I need to go back to check on them, when Tom and the rest show up, tell them what I said, and tell Tom to come to see me immediately.

"Ok, thank you." Willow says. I give him a slight smile showing my thanks and he enters back in the room.

"Well... at least Faith is ok." Willow says.

"Yeah.." I say. "We know she's going to be alive but what will happen once she's awake."

**Faith POV**

Is it just me or have you noticed that in this damn story I'm always getting knocked unconscious? Yeah, well anyways as I come to for the fifth fucking time! Familiar pain sears through my head and my visions blurs a bit. Pain shoots through my body and bla bla bla we get the damn picture, I'm in pain.

"Fuck, what happened?" I say looking around, feeling myself lay on something real soft.

"We almost died." I hear a horse voice say to the left of me. I turn my head slowly and after 5 minutes of moving my neck muscles to the side I see Liyah who looks equally if not worse than me.

"Really?"

"Yupp."

"Nice." I say sarcastically."

"Yeah, we're officially fuck buddies." She responds, her cracked and bloodied lips forming a sly smile.

"Woah you're telling me we fucked and this is the result?" I say, and she chuckles.

"Nah I mean we just got fucked up together by the same dude, so we're fuck buddies." When she says that memories start flooding back in like a freight train, Kaskistos!

"Shit, that bastard."

"That smartass bastard, it was a trap, he was expecting us."

"I thought as much."

"Yeah didn't take a genius." Liyah responds and starts coughing up blood. Alarmed I try to get up but I can barely move.

"Hey! You alright!" I say.

"Yeah, it's just-" 'Cough' 'Cough'.." I'm just not feeling my best." She responds spitting blood out on her white pillow.

"No shit you need help." I say looking around, the adrenaline flowing through my body numbs me to the pain a bit.

"I think it's too late for me." She says and tears spring to my eyes, I haven't known her for long but she feels like family, and in a way she is.

"Hell no it's not, not if I can do anything about it!"

"Well unfortunately you can't do anything."

"We'll see about that." I mutter under my breath.

"Look in all seriousness, if I don't make it can you do something for me?" She asks looking at me her eyes a rimmed red, it looks like she's been crying.

"Yeah anything."

"Tell Liz that I love her more than life itself, I wish I could tell her myself." She says letting a single tear fall.

"Hey! You two bastards are going to be scissoring each other until the cows come home! You're not dying." I say trying hard to get out of the bed I currently was lying in. She laughs a sad laugh and coughs a little.

"I really wish you were right. I would love to scissor her to death." And we both laugh at that, I was almost in a sitting position when the door in front of us opens all of a sudden some fight bald guy walks in and looks at me with annoyance.

"Lay back down." He commands not even giving me a second look, and I do what he says.

"You'll be fine Faith you just need rest and time to heal, Liyah you're a different case. You have some internal bleeding so we have to be careful, oh and you both have a broken right ankle some how so no moving for either of you!" What the hell is this guys problem, we're the motherfuckers in pain and he seems to be getting mad at us by the minute.

"Glad to know that even when I'm on death's door you still have a stick shoved deep into your ass Wren." Liyah says weakly with a smile, the man only glares at her and walks into a room on the right side of me.

"So... you know him?" I say trying to make small talk since we're up.

"Oh yeah the guy is a real grump ut he's the best doctor in the underground."

"Nice."

Right then Tom busts into the room looking straight dead at Liyah.

"Tom!" She says weakly looking at him with a smile.

"Hey dumbasses." He greets both of us but goes to her bed.

"How are you guys feeling?" He asks.

"Like shit." I say speaking for the both of us.

"Figures, where's Wren?"

"He went into his office." Liyah responds.

"Great, and Faith Buffy is out-"

"I know I can feel her." I say with a smile and he nods and goes to Wren's office.

**Elizabeth POV**

My heart stopped when Buffy told me the news when we returned. I knew she was hurt badly but not this bad. I want to go in and see her so bad, but Wren said only for Tom to go in and I know how he gets but soon I might just break in there. I need to feel her soft skin on mine. I need to kiss her warm full lips. I need her warm body, and I need her alive.

I stood apart from everyone else, as they started explaining to Buffy about the Underground world. I looked around for a few seconds to make sure everyone is not paying attention then I sneak into the room. I open the door slowly and I see Faith and Liyah both lying in bed talking to each other not even noticing me.

"Dude she is way hotter than her." I hear Liyah respond and my ear quirks up, I knew she was gay but I small part of me hoped she was talking about me.

"Who's hotter?" I ask, and they both look at me like they just got caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar.

"You." Faith says, and out of the corner of my eye I see Liyah stare daggers at her! I know what I saw was true!

"Compared to who?" I ask innocently.

"Compared to Whoopie Goulberg." Liyah says quickly.

"Fuck you." I say without thinking.

"You wish." She says with a smile and with that we fall into are playful banter despite her current conditions.

"I'm still here." Faith says and we both laugh.

"You know you're not supposed to be here." Liyah says, and I smile siting on her bed.

"What? You have to be the only rebel in the group?" I ask while pushing brown sweaty hair out of her eyes. They way she looks almost brings me to tears but I have to be strong, and plus she kinda looks sexy when she's hurt. I bite my lip looking down on her and I could've sworn I saw something twinkle in her eyes when I did that.

"Well I guess I'll let you have a bit of the fun too."

"There you go, sharing is caring." She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"How come you get some hot chick to sit by your bedside." Faith whines and we all laugh.

"Oh, sorry I was late I had a few other bedsides to sit at." Buffy says from behind me. I can see Faith's eyes light up and they both smile at each other. Awww that's so cute. But then Faith catches on to what Buffy said and she raises an eyebrow.

"Other bedsides?" She asks.

"Yeah, you think you're the only injured person that needs some good lovin?" She says leaning down and giving Faith a sensual kiss.

"Hey we're here!" Liyah says, and we all share a laugh. Before anything could get better Wren bursts out of his office, like his fat, hairy ass was on fire.

"Why is ther a bunch of laughing in here!-" He looks and sees me and Faith, Uh oh we're busted. "And I thought I said no visitors!" I can see Tom behind him smiling like an idiot.

"Really I don't remember you saying no visitors? In fact I haven't seen you since I got here." I say innocently. "How have you been Wren?" I say rhyming, he only rolls his eyes in annoyance says something to Tom, and then closes himself back in to his office, leaving all of us alone including Tom.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Buffy asks playing with Faith's hair, and I swear if you listen closely you could hear Faith purr. I smile shaking my head. Wolves.

"Who knows the guy get's off being angry." Tom says.

"I bet you ten bucks he likes it rough in bed." Liyah says under me.

"I bet you 20 he loves to be hog tied and humiliated." Faith quips.

"Hey! I can hear you bastards! You wanna die!" Wren yells from in his office and we all laugh. After everyone finished laughing and everything fell into a comfortable silence Desmond and Willow entered, completing the team who helped save Buffy and Faith.

"Hey, I have something to tell you guys." Faith says and we all turn our attention to her. She takes a deep breath like she's contemplating something, and then she says; "Hey look Buffy I don't know if you'll be happy about this or not, but I think I've made a decision. I'm going to join Tom's team." She says and Buffy looks like she just stopped breathing.

Faith notices and she sits up a bit and cups Buffy's face.

"Baby?" She says looking into her eyes. Buffy gives a little laugh and hugs Faith, I smile a bit and it seems as if everyone in the room relaxes a bit.

"If you're happy then that's all that matters. But you guys are serious about staying in town right?" Buffy asks Tom.

"Totally we've been stationed here so we're here to stay, but we do have missions so she might be gone a lot sometimes." Tom answers.

"Hey that works for me, what about you Buff?" Faith asks Buffy.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." She responds with a sincere smile.

"Great!" Oh and Liyah you're gonna take a bit longer than Faith but Wren's been running some tests and you're going to be fine." Tom says and I swear if this tear falls I'm gonna slap myself.

"Ha told you!" Faith says, both Liyah and Faith laugh. I'm guessing they're sharing an inside secret.

"Holy shit you're a genius." Liyah says sarcastically.

"OH yeah, and you know what that means right." She says winking and Liyah chuckles.

"Of course, paper and scissors." She responds, the rest of us just stare at them like idiots while they laugh maniacally.

"Well! Just know that when both of you guys are well we'll be throwing a party!" Tom says and we all smile.

**Hey! I wrote this in one day! So please review tell me if you guys like Faith's decision, and also tell me some big bads that you would like to see them go up against. It could be a mummy or the CIA anything is possible!**


End file.
